Needle in the Hay
by abbywaddles
Summary: A girl saved by altair has more than just her gratitude to give. So hey guys i fixed chapter 19 cuz i had a lot of mistakes in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Abbywaddles: I don't own assassins creed or Altair TT-TT**

**Ps: I don't know all that much of assassin's creed so please bear with me.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It was around noon time and all of my daily chores were done so I decided to go out to the town to see if there was anything to do. I had a nice fitting dress that had a kind of a V-neck to it. It was red and gold. My hair was naturally curly and my skin a pale color but not the pale that was sickly. I have big eyes and my face is round so I usually get called baby face and things like cute, even though I'm 17 years old already. I also have red hair witch is kind of strange to people but I inherited from my mother. My family is middle class and my dad has a pretty decent job.

The only usual excitement that happened around the town was if some kids would get brave enough to mess with the guards but that's all. I usually wore a robe with a hood on it so I would bring attention to myself by some perverts or something like that, but today was just too hot to be wearing a robe. I hummed lowly to myself allowing myself to take in my surroundings. There was laughter of children, gossip from women, and "clacking" of horses. Man how I wanted a horse. To busy day dreaming of what kind of horse I like best I didn't watch were I was going. Suddenly i ran into something hard. A small gasp escaped my lips as a fell the ground. I opened one eye to see who I ran into only to see four grinning guard staring down at me. Quickly I got up giving a low apology. I turned my heel to leave the embarrassing situation. Then I felt something, or rather someone pulling roughly at my arm.

"Hey what's the rush sweetie don't you think you should apologize to me?" said one of the guards.

While the other two chuckled and stared at me with hungry eyes.

The fourth guard was on a horse watching us with amusement. He wore more armor and looked as if he was of noble background. He looked young and had a fairly hansom face. I guessed that he was the leader of the other three.

"I already apologized "I said firmly but calmly so as not to sound rude. He pulled me in closer to his face.

"That's not the apology I was looking for" He said with a wide grin on his face. I gave him a disgusted looked and tried to jerk my arm free from his grasp. Only to get him to tighten his grip witch made me flinch in pain. He dragged me to were his leader was, as we passed the other two guards one of them winked at me which only depend further my anger.

"Hey boss look what I got here. Why don't we teach her some manners? "I was released only to be griped up by the leader of the guards. He held my chin up to his face. Then he turned it side to side.

"Hmm, such unusual hair, but sure enough you have a nice face. I think I'll teach you some manners. Get on the horse girl!"

"No I will not" I said as boldly as I could. Trying to hide the fact that my knees were shaking like a new born lamb.

"Don't make me repeat myself girl if you don't do as I say I have to kill your family as payment for your rudeness" The thought of my father being killed by these men made my stomach make twist and turns. No matter how scared I was I couldn't allow my parents to be killed for my sake.

"I'll go" I said in a low weak voice. I jerked my out of the man's grasp. Then I shut my eyes tightly trying to hold my tears back. He helped me on the horse.

"Let's go some were less crowded" If I was scared before now I was just about ready to die.

****

We stopped somewhere I didn't recognize. There were a lot mountains and trees and no people around to help me. I always dreamed of giving myself to the man I loved not some low live scums like these. I let the tears roll down my face.

"Hey now we'll be gentle I promise" I heard one of the guards say.

"Come here girl and don't make a fuss about it" The leader said graving my arm then pinning me between him and a tree. I closed my eyes hoping it would be over soon. At times like these I wish I were a boy. That way stuff like this wouldn't happen. I guess I can't really change that now. I expected to feel the man all over me by now but nothing. Not even his weight over my body. I opened my eyes slowly. By the time I fully opened my eyes I wished that I never had open them. A white flash and blood, there was blood everywhere.

****

**So there you have it.**

**Naruto: Please review and comment.**

**Me: Naruto what the hell are you doing here. O.o( I don't own him either, thank god)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on needle in the hay: I opened my eyes slowly. By the time I fully opened my eyes I wished that I never had open them. A white flash and blood, there was blood everywhere. **

Chapter 2

The three guards were on the floor with puddles of blood next to them. Only the leader remained. He had a large sword in his hand and it was pointed at a man's head. The man was dressed in white and had some type of armor He also wore a hood that cover most of his face. All I could make out was his lips. He was tall and muscular. From where I was standing could see his ring finger was gone and replaced by a blade in which he blocked the attacks of the leader. With swift movements he dodged gracefully the sword of the other man and slashed him in the chest. Blood splashed everywhere I could only stand in horror. I felt as if I had a giant bolder over my body. My legs could no longer support me and I slid down onto the ground. Who was this man? Was he going to kill me next? Why did he kill the guards? Then then turned to me. I could feel my heart sink. He was going to kill me! My body froze and I couldn't move. He now stood in front of me. His hand stretched out to me.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked in a deep husky voice. I wasn't going to die! I took his hand and he helped me up to my feet.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for saving me sir" I said in a scratchy voice. Then I wiped the tears from my face. He nodded.

"The town is back that way you can get back there if you follow that path." He pointed into the direction of the town. Then he turned to take his leave.

"What please don't leave" I said with a shaken voice. Truthfully I was terrified of by what just happened. I was scared to be left alone. What if this happened again? What was i going to do then? I reached out to get a hold of his sleeve. My face was again filled with tears and I could feel my body shaken. I bet looked like a small child who lost their mother.

"I don't want to be alone please take me home, what if the attack me again please, please help me" I could feel him stiffen underneath my hand. For a long time we just stood there for a moment i thought that he was just going to leave me there.

"Fine I will escort you to your home but that is all" I smiled and wiped my tears away again.

"Thank you thank you so much kind sir" Even though I didn't know the man I felt safe with him. As if I could trust him, after all he did save my life.

He held his hand up to his lips that had a huge scar on them. He gave a load whistle and then I could hear a faint "clanking". Almost immediately a large, white horse came running towards his master. The man in white lightly stroked his fur and then turned to me. I gazed in amazement at the horse I mean it was beautiful so healthy and tall. I could tell it was taken care of very well.

"Miss?" I heard the man say politely. I gave a small "oh". I must have spaced out because the man looked a little annoyed (not that I could see his face) and his hand was stretched out for me to take. I took his hand and he helped me up onto the horse. Then he swiftly jumped on to it and gave his horse the command to go. I felt a small gust of wind enter my face it was nice though. After an experience like that I was really tired and I had no problem relaxing in the man's arms. Though he still was very tense. Then I realized that I had never asked my saviors name. Well if I was going to ask now is a good time as ever right?

"Um, Excuse me I never asked your na- "

"Don't that's not for you to know I doubt we ever meet again so it doesn't matter anyway."

I felt a little hurt by his words but he was right, but still I felt as if I should give him my name at least.

"I understand forgive me, but at least let me give you my name."

"It's Ela" I said proudly.

". . . Ah, I see the name suits you" I felt my cheeks get warm. My name meant beauty so did that mean he thinks I'm beautiful. No I'm sure he meant to be nice.

"T-thank you" great I was stuttering how lame.

"So if you don't mind me asking how did you learn how to fight like that?"

". . ." guess that's out of the question to huh?

"Well what about your horse's name, or is that a secret too." I giggled at my comment but I guess he didn't think that was so funny because he didn't say anything. Wonder if I said anything wrong. I felt as if I were talking to a wall.

"Ahmad . . ." **(ok so I really don't know if this is his name but its sounds good so yeah)**

"What a nice name you seem to like this horse a lot, huh?" I didn't expect an answer to that and of course I didn't. The rest of the ride consisted of me asking question or me saying something and getting an "hn" or nothing at all. Even though the man was silent most of the way the ride was nice and his silence did give the man a mysterious atmosphere witch I found very attractive. A little of me felt the need to be with him a little longer but I know that wasn't going to happen.

"You can drop me off here I'll be fine from here on, thank you".

The man helped me off the horse. My legs felt heavy but the man allowed me to hold on to him until I could stand right. The whole time I held on to him my heart raced and my face was a light red. I finally let go of him he turned to take his leave.

"Wait", I called out to him He turned his head a little. I don't know where I got my boldness but I did. I ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for saving me sir." I said sincerely.

He stumbled back a little but quickly regained his posture. I took this chance to run towards my house. After a little a turned my head back. The man in white was gone by then. Ah well what's one little kiss going to do anyway, it's not I'll ever see him again.

**Me: Hehe get it Altair ;P**

**Altair: (Ejects hidden blade)**

**Me: "Pfff" Ha as if that could do anything ima ninja! So bring it Wall!**

**Altair: Charges at Abbywaddles **

**Me: (Uses Ela as shield) **

**Altair: (Puts hidden blade away) that was a dirty trick**

**Me: Hey I just took a shower thank you very much**

**Ela: -_- please review and comment**

**Altair: . . . shower?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously in Needle in the hay: He stumbled back a little but quickly regained his posture. I took this chance to run towards my house. After a little a turned my head back. The man in white was gone by then. Ah well what's one little kiss going to do anyway, it's not I'll ever see him again.**

When I got home I immediately went to bed. After everything that happened of course I was tired. My bed never felt so nice underneath my tired body. Today I meet the most interesting man in the world. I guess good things can come from bad situations. I decided not to tell my father about the little incident I mean he has a lot to worry about anyway. I hope I get to see him again one day.

Truthfully I don't know what time I got up but, I really didn't care. All I know is that I had a very weird dream because I jumped in my sleep which caused me to fall over and bump my head. My Father didn't really bother with the loud "thump" most likely because it happened very often. Yup, that's the usual Ela way. I walk over to the bathroom so I could clean myself. Yesterday I didn't get a chance to bathe so I should do it now. The water felt nice and relaxing. I closed my eyes remembering the man from yesterday. He was so handsome (Even though I barley saw his face) and graceful. I ducked my head in the water just under my nose.

"_Don't that's not for you to know I doubt we ever meet again so it doesn't matter anyway."_

The words echoed in my head. I wish we would be able to see each other once more. Even if it were only for a moment. I also want to know his name.

Thump!

I jolted up at the sound. I looked around to see were the sound came from. One of the paintings of my family fell over. Most likely it was because of the wind. I stood up and wrapped a towel around myself and walked over to it. Gently I picked it up. Then my face softens up at the sight. It was a painting of my older brother and me when we were small. I was so small compared to him; my short red hair didn't even reach my shoulders. His hair was long though, just to his shoulders and it kind of curled around his neck. His bangs were long and were parted so they wouldn't fall over his eyes. (A little like uliquiorra) It was also strangely really spiky in the back. I had a big cheesy smile on my face, but he wasn't smiling though he always had a serious face around everyone. The only time he would smile is when we were alone together or when he was with mother. I loved his eyes too because they were a honey color and he was the only one in are family with those eyes which made it cooler. I loved him so very much. I felt my heart sting a little.

"He's no longer around though." I said sadly to no one.

"I never got to say goodbye to him." I could feel my eyes water a little but I shook them away.

"Ela aren't you up yet your breakfast is getting cold."

"Coming dad", I said cheerfully. I quickly got changed into some clean clothes and brushed my hair. I raced to the dining room. My dad was sitting in the table with a blank look on his face.

"Morning dad", I said planting a big kiss on his cheek. Then I started to eat my food.

"Ela there something I need to tell you."

"What is it father?"

"This afternoon I will be leaving for at least one week."

"More work?" I said a little disappointed.

"Yeah" he stretched out his hand and patted my head. My dad worked so hard the least I could do was not let him worry about me.

"Please be safe dad and don't worry about the house here I'll make sure to take care of it so when you come back it will be just how you left it." Then I gave him a huge grin. At that his face softens.

"Alright then I'm leaving that to you." I stood up from the table.

"I'm going out dad, is that ok?"

"Just be careful."

"I will", then I walked over to were my robe was at and put it on. It was pretty nice outside, not to hot and not to cold. Maybe if I walk around the whole town ill run into that man again. This time I brought my dagger so I'll be alright. I mean what else was there to do but turn into a stalker. I giggled at my thought.

I think I've walked around the whole town at least 3 times and still nothing. I was exhausted so I walked over to a nearby bench and rested for a while. At this rate I'll never see him again. I shook the thought away. No i won't give up! I jumped up and started to run again.

I most likely ran for a good 10 minutes till I heard a bunch of people scream

" Run it's an assassin!"

"He's going to kill us! He just killed that guard!"

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The panic of the people was heard everywhere. So what did I do you asked, I ran towards it. After all my savior might be there.

**Srry I kno this chpt really didn't have aliar in it but next chpt ill make sure too have lots of fluff for yaz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously in Needle in the hay: The panic of the people was heard everywhere. So what did I do you asked, I ran towards it. After all, my savior might be there!**

As I got closer to the screaming a man bumped in to me.

"Young miss you shouldn't go to that direction there is an assassin there."

"Assassin?"

"Whatever you do stay away from them all they are bad luck." Then he left.

I stood there a moment. What was I going to do my savior might be there, but, I lowered my gaze to the ground. Should I really risk my life for something like this? Then I closed my eyes for a moment. What if . . . if . . . no I'm over thinking things. I snapped back and ran towards my destination.

_**(When a bond is built it cannot be broken. Once built you must do everything to protect that bond.)**_

I stopped in my tracks. Wha-what was that? I looked around for the source of the voice, but there was no one around. Maybe it was just my imagination. I turned my head and then I found what I was looking for. The man in white was surrounded by 5 or 6 guards, all of them dead. Was he the assassin? Then I saw another guard on the roof with a crossbow amid to the man's head! Without thinking I yelled out to him.

"Look out!"

The guard let go of his arrow only to be dodged gracefully by the man in white. More guards came around the corner.

"Kill the assassin and that girl, she's helping him!"

Wait was he talking about me? Crap! I turned and ran as fast as I could. I heard the slight clanging of metal. There were at least 4 guards after me. Up in front of me there was a cart full of cabbages that was attached to a man on a horse. I took my dagger out and cut the rope that attached the cart to the horse. I got out of the way of the cart and it hit 3 of the guards, but one of them was able to get out of the way and stubble a little. He regained his posture and ran after me again.

"My caaaabbageess!" **(Yes this is from avatar the last air bender which i don't)**

"Sorry", I apologized sincerely.

I turned into an ally and found myself at a dead end. Darn it I was cornered.

"Now I've got you."

I quickly got into a fighting stance, but by the time I blinked the man was falling onto the ground. Leaving behind the man who saved me before. A strange feeling came over me. I don't know what it was but for some reason I backed away from him as he stepped closer to me.

"There they are, get them!"

Before I could react I was swung over the man in white's shoulder. He jumped from roof to roof. I closed my eyes. Was I afraid of this man? This man who has saved my life a number of times without question. Is it because he was an assassin? Can I really judge him because of that? In truth I only saw him kill guards. The guards who are supposed to protect us but instead harasses and mistreat the town's people. Do people like them truly deserve to be dead? Even so I shouldn't be distrusting this man after all I owe him my life. I felt a sudden rush of air. Were we falling? Too scared to open my eyes I waited for the collision, but all I felt was a something soft and itchy. Then the man shifted himself on top of me and pressed me close to his chest. It was kind of hard to breathe being like this. I was really scared now. I don't know if it was because of the guards after us or assassin holding me. No, no it was definitely the guards. I mean this man is risking his life for me, someone he hardly knows. I'll trust him for the time being.

I think a good 3 minutes passed by. I wasn't felling so scared though. No, not really all my feelings shifted to a more embarrassing feeling. It took me up to now to realize how awkward are position was. Are legs were tangled together and my breast were pressed against his torso. Oh, and not to mention HE WAS ON TOP OF ME! What a nice picture this was indeed, an unmarried woman and a complete stranger lying together like this. I then felt his weight shift. I think he was getting out. Well what would I know hay is really dark. I'm like a little needle in a hay stack. **(XD lol I said the title in the story just like in the movies)**

Once he was off me I tried to get out of the hay but I tumbled and almost landed on my face. Almost, but not quit. Of course the man saved me again and placed me on the ground gently. He then kneeled beside me.

"Where safe now", safe? Man I was never so happy to hear that word. So happy I hugged the man again and gave him another kiss on the cheek. He made a grunt sound and then I realized there was an arrow stabbed in the man's back. Must have been when we were on the roof.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." I let go of him and lowered my head.

"It's just a scratch." That's what they all say. Then he stood up and started to walk. Was he going to leave like that? I quickly ran and graved his arm.

"What about your shoulder?"

"Don't worry about it's none of your concern"

"I think it is since it's my fault"

"I was too careless."

"At least let me help you it's the least I can do."

"I don't involve civilians in my work."

"Well you do now I'm not letting you go until I at least treat your wound." I stomped my foot to make my point. Not that I think it would matter he could just swing his arm and toss me a mile away, but for some reason he didn't.

"Fine you win" My face brightened up.

"Okay I'll take you to my house."**(Hehe :})**

When we arrived at my house (good thing dad was gone) I took him to my room were we removed the arrow and I sowed the wound together. All that was left was to bandage it properly which I was very good at. When we were done I offered some food but he declined it.

"Thank you."

"Ha-ha no problem bandaging is my specialty." Then I gave him a big goofy grin. He shook his head.

"No I mean for before." I raised a finger to my chin. That's right that one guard on the roof I warned him about.

"Your welcome it was the least I could do for you." I then smiled to him kindly.

"I should go." He stood up and headed for the window.

'What!" reached out and pulled his arm back. I guess it took him by surprise because he ended falling on top of me, again. One hand was on the right of my head and the other one on my left. My hands where to my sides and my legs were between his and what was worse in away, his mouth was touching mine. I completely froze. He lifted his head slowly then looked at me for a while. My lips were slightly parted and were a little swollen, my face redder than a tomato, my eyes widen in shock. I think I was about to cry or something because he quickly got up off me. I just lied there though unable to move. He walked over to the window and placed one leg in the edge.

"Altair"

"Huh?" I looked up at him but with my head still on the ground.

"You asked my name a while ago, it's Altair. I suppose I should give you my name if anything. Think of it as a reward for your help." Then he jumped out of it.

"Ok, bye-bye." That's all I manage to say.

**Ela: /-/**

**Altair: . . .**

**Me: Aawkward**

**Lee: Please review and comment :}**

**Me: Where do u ppl come from ( I don't own him either)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously in Needle in the hay: "You asked my name a while ago, it's Altair. I suppose I should give you my name if anything. Think of it as a reward for your help." Then he jumped out of it.**

"**Ok, bye-bye." That's all I manage to say.**

_(Brother where are you going? A small figure appeared in front of Zeno. He looked down at the innocent child. Big eyes watched him with care. "Come on, you should go to bed big brother it's late." The young man stood there not moving an inch. "Are you not tired brother, did you have a nightmare? Would you like me to stay with you till you fall asleep?" The boy's eyes soften at the small child. "Ela," he said calmly. "Yes?" He kneeled down to her level. "No matter what you know I love you right?" The small child gave a nod. "You know I'll do anything to protect you and mother right." I stood there listen carefully to my brother. "I have to leave now Ela." A small gasp escapes my lips. "Where are you going brother your home is here with me, mama, and papa." Tears threaten to escape my eyes. "Forgive me Ela but this is for you and mother. I'm going to protect you both." He said with a determine face. Hot tears rolled down my face. "b-but you c-can't go." "I'm sorry." Before he stood up he gave a small kiss on the forehead. Then he turned and ran down the hall. I tried to run after him but he was too fast for me to catch. All I could do was watching him disappear in to the darkness. "__Broootheeeer__!")_

I bolted up with a cold sweat. I lifted my hand up to my face were I felt tears on my face. I was crying? Why was I dreaming of my brother now of all times? Why? I wiped the tears away from my face. I wonder how he is. Is he alive and well? Or is he, no I'm sure he's fine my brother is strong. I slowly creped out of bed. I walked slowly to the painting of my brother and myself. I looked at it for a while.

I placed it back gently. Then headed for my bath. After I was done I cleaned the house a little and ate some breakfast. Today I think I'll go out and see by best friend. Her name is Catherine. I call her Cathy though. She's English and her parents moved here when we were small. She has long blond hair that goes down to her knees. She's tall and very beautiful. Ever since I remember she took care of me and protected me. I loved he so much like a sister. It only took about 15 min or so to get to her house. One of her maids let me in. I walked to her room. She was sitting near her balcony brushing her hair. "Cathy!" I squeaked. She instantly turned around got up from where she was sitting and gave me a big bear hug.

"Ela dear where have you been I haven't seen you in ages." She released me from her embrace. I scratched the back of my head.

"Sorry I haven't had much time to get around. Hahaha" She gave me one of her famous pout and folded her hand over her chest.

"I see well I thought I was important to you, but I guess not."

"No, no please don't be like that Cathy. I have a good excuse. I was, well ah, I was . . . my face turned redder that a tomato. Cathy's eyes instantly grew wider.

"You were meeting with a man."

"Ahhhh well n-not exactly. It was more of an accident." I laughed awkwardly.

"No way, you have to tell me all about it!" She gave a squeak. Then graved my arm and sat me on the bed.

"So tell me I want to know everything!"

"Ok, ok I'll tell you."

"So then we fell and then and then w-we-ahh." I couldn't finish my sentence I was too embarrassed. My face was all shades of red.

"You, noo you didn't! Eeeek! You did."

"Only because it was an accident."

"Sure it was. Wow I'm envies what a man this guy sounds like." Of course I didn't tell her that he was an assassin or that his name was Altair. She didn't seem to mine though.

"Oh what a romantic story you two hold."

"I suppose but I don't really know much about him."

"Oh well you said that you found him in the town last time he might be there again!"

"Ah well I don't know," but before I had anything else to say she dragged me out of the house and into the town.

We searched for hours but nothing.

"Ah well maybe next time."

"Yeah." I gave her a smile.

We got something to eat. Then we walked to her house. She convinced me to sleep over her house.

Before we were able to reach her house we were stopped by a man.

"Miss Ela a letter from your father."

"My father?" He never wrote to me when he went on business. I was starting to get worried.

"Thank you sir." Then he left.

"Come Ela you can read it in my room." She led me into her room where I sat down on the bed.

"I'll get some spare blankets; you read your letter in peace." Then she exits the room. I opened the letter nervously.

_My Dear Ela, _

_Forgive me for contacting you under these conditions. I have run into some problems here in Jerusalem. Please do not worry because I know how much you worry over nothing. I know that you will try to come looking for me, but don't. The road to Jerusalem is very dangerous and to risky. Stay there with Catherine for a while. I have already send money for you to Catherin's mother. Don't ever forget that I love you and I'm sorry for being hard on you all these years. I'm really glad you were my daughter._

_ Love,_

_ Alonzo_

I read the letter over and over again something was wrong here. It didn't seem that he was seeding me this letter to tell me he was alright but to say good-bye. My father's in trouble. Even if he doesn't want me to go I have to see that my father is alright.

I rush to the door. Only to bump into Cathy.

"Hey where were you going in such a rush?"

"Ah well I had to . . . um go to the bathroom." I gave her a grin. She lifted an eyebrow but then shrugged.

"Alright but what was the letter about."

"Ah my father just wanted to tell me that he was alright and that he missed me."

"Oh, great that's good I was getting worried." I gave her a nod and walked to the bathroom. If I tell Cathy what's going on she'll never let me go. I have to leave when she falls asleep.

I waited till Cathy was fully asleep. She was a heavy sleeper so I doubt that she'll wake up. I snuck out of the bed put a Long dress on and some shoes. I graved my hooded robe and ran out of the door. I should stop by my house to get some stuff for the trip. It took three days to get to Jerusalem.

When I had about a good three days' worth of food clothes and water it hit me. It took three days to Jerusalem but on horse. I don't own a horse and not to mention the bags I had on me. I mentally slapped myself. Wait! Cathy had some horses I could borrow one. I'll leave a letter to her explaining everything, but I hate to worry her. Well, what else can I do?

It wasn't hard to get a horse because all the men who were supposed to watch the stable were drinking somewhere. I chose the one horse that was all black so that it would be difficult to see us. We went as fast as the horse would take us. My father said it was going to be dangerous but I don't car he's important to me I have to know that he's ok.

I decided to take a break after riding all night I'm sure the horse was pretty tired and so was I.

I tide him to a tree near a pond. I sat down near the same tree and took out some bread to eat. After I finished my bread I closed my eyes for a little while. I was about to fall asleep when I heard the laughing of men. My eyes shot open and I ducked behind a bush. I looked for the source of laughter. Down near a valley three thieves were walk with a big bag talking about something I couldn't make out. It's a good thing I had some distance from them or I would be in trouble. Out of nowhere a white flash came down on the thieves and struck them down. It was moving so fast I couldn't see who or what it was. Once the figure stopped moving i was able to see what it was. To my surprise it was a man. I let out a small gasp escape my lips, Altair? My face lightened up. I stood up from where I was and ran towards the man. Just before I reached him a huge gust of wind hit me. When it stopped I looked up to see the man. His hood was blown of exposing his dark long hair. I stood there unable to move. My eyes were widening in horror.

"Brother . . .?"

**Cathy: Please comment and review**

**Me: Haha Ela stole your horse**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously in Needle in the hay: When it stopped I looked up to see the man. His hood was blown of exposing his dark long hair. I stood there unable to move. My eyes were widening in horror. **

"**Brother . . .?"**

I let the words slide out of my mouth. My hands trembled. My heart felt as if it were to jump out of my chest. I felt the hairs on my arm stand up. My body felt heavier than ever, as if it were being crush under a rock. Everything around me seemed to disappear, all except my brother. It was just us and nothing else. Another cold wind passed by sending chills up my spin. It snapped me back to reality. Zeno turned and noticed my presence. I was expecting him to run to me but he didn't.

He just stood there and stared at me. I looked straight into his eyes. I didn't move I didn't speak a word just stared. His expression was the same as always his hair longer. He was much taller now and more muscular. His eyes the same beautiful color. My eyes stared to water. Was it him? The person I held most dear to my heart. The person who I thought I lost forever. Could it possibly be him?

He was about to turn but stopped when he heard my small "what". I somehow found the strength to move. I ran as fast as I could. I was scared that he was going to leave again and this timenever see him again. I stopped just a foot away from him. I lifted my shaken hand up and placed it on his chest were his heart was. He seemed a little surprised at my action but didn't move. He was real! He was there in front of me; he wasn't some trick that my mind played on me. Tears ran down my cheeks. I took my hand of his chest. Them wrapped both my hands around him and began to cry loudly on his chest.

"Brother it's really you . . . it's really you." I hugged him as hard as I could because I was afraid that if I let go he would disappear again.

"Please don't ever leave me again promise me."

"Ela . . ." A small gasp escaped my lips. I looked up at him. He had a painful expression on his face.  
I felt his arms around me. He gave me a tight embrace but not to tight so as not to hurt me. I was so small compared to him, like always. I just barely reached his shoulders. I missed him so much, so much it hurt. It felt as someone took a thousand knives a stabbed into my heart.

"I'm sorry Ela. I haven't been the best big brother in the world but trust me if I left it was because I wanted nothing more to protect you. You're my purpose for living. I had to leave so please, please, don't hate me."

His voice was cracked and full of sorrow. How could he ever think that I could hate him? I loved him so much. I remember when we were small I was afraid of thunder and anytime I couldn't sleep I would go to his room and stay with him. With him I always felt safe.  
"Please don't say that I could never hate you no matter how much I tried."

He let go of me and I backed up a little. I whipped the tears of my face. I looked up to him and gave him a big smile. His eyes soften up. Then he brushed off some hair out of my face. When we were small I cried a lot. He would do anything to make me stop crying. So I tried my hardest to not cry anymore. After all I am a grow woman aren't I?

"Brother why did you leave us?"

". . ."

He didn't say anything but I could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't going to tell me why. I suppose that I should trust his wish and not ask him anymore but he will have to tell me eventually wither he wanted to or not.

"Fine I won't ask you for now but there's something I have to ask of you brother . . . help me find father! Something has happened to him and we have to find out what." He didn't seem surprised by the news. It also didn't seem liked he didn't cared because he had a blank face on.

"Brother what's wrong don't you care anymore what happens to him!" He didn't answer me but instead closed his eyes. Now I was worried.

"Ela don't worry about it and just go home." I was shocked at his answer. What was going on with him? I looked into his eyes so I could find an answer.

"What are you talking about? Father could be in danger and you just want me to go home?"

". . ."

"Well whether you help me or not I will go to Jerusalem and find father!" I said in a firm voice.  
I turned to leave but he turned me back around and held me down with two hands on my shoulders.

"Ela this isn't a game! You cannot go to Jerusalem alone! It's too dangerous for you to go! So take your horse and go home now Ela!" I couldn't believe this. Was this truly my brother? How could he be saying this to me? I lowered my head so that my bangs covered my eyes.

"How can you say that? How could I possibly stay home while father, the man who gave life to us is in possible danger! What happened to you? You're not the Zeno I knew. If you don't want to help me then you go home and stay away from me!" I ripped myself away from him. Then glared at him. He looked a little surprised at my reaction. After all this was the first time I had ever rebelled agents him.

"I lost mother and you! I'm not going to lose father as well!"

". . . Ela . . ." He put his hand on his face. I guess that really hurt him. I felt a hint of guilt but I wasn't going to let him stop me. I was going to find father no matter what. I gave him and sad look. I really didn't want to part from him. Not now that I finally found him. It hurt me to do this but I have to leave.

"Farewell brother I truly wish things didn't end up this way. I really wanted to be together with you again, but I guess not", but before I could leave he graved me and pinned me to a tree.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let you walk to your grave." He had a dead serious voice.

"Let go of me." I tried to break free but couldn't. I felt scared all of sudden. It was strange because I never felt this way when I was with him.

"Why, why are you acting this way brother?"

" . . . I couldn't protect mother. I could help her, even though I tried as hard as I could. I just couldn't. I said I had to leave to protect you two, but that night that damn night I couldn't do anything! " My heart acted. All this time I cried and hurt from are mother's death. I didn't even think of how he felt. He adored her so much. He always talked about how he would protect her with his own life. How much he loved her. Are mother was his whole world to him. Her death must have affected him so much. His grip loosened and I pulled him into and embrace.

"I haven't been fair, have i? All this time I thought of my pain. I thought I was the one who was in most pain, but . . . but I now know that the one who was hurting most was not father nor me, but you. Your pain is greater isn't it? Even so I cannot stand here and do nothing while father is in trouble. I have to find him because I too want to protect those who are dear to me. Can you understand that brother?"

I let go of him and he looked me in my eyes.

"If this is what you want then I won't stand in your way, but instead allow me to stand next to you." I could help but smile. I gave him a small nod, and then he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"This time you won't have to protect us alone. This time I too will protect the ones dearest to us. I will help you support your weight brother, so it's ok to lean on me."

**whew -_- I kno I took forever in getting that done but I've been really busy. Well hoped you liked it. Please comment and review^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I miss Altair so I'll make this one about him k. **

**Oh and writing an essay about suicidal giraffes sux! **

**Previously in Needle in the hay: "This time you won't have to protect us alone. This time I too will protect the ones dearest to us. I will help you support your weight brother, so it's ok to lean on me."**

"We most likely will arrive there in a couple of hours Ela so hold on."

I gave a small sigh of relive we've been walking forever now. It was really hot. The wind smelled of dry sand. My feet felt as if they were about to fall off. Zeno offered to carry me but I didn't want to bother him. I turned my head back to see the 5 men lying on the ground unconscious. We ran into them earlier when they tried to take Demon away from us, (the name of Cathy's horse) and my brother ended up fighting with them. That was the 20yth time we ran into this kind of situation. Yesterday when I laid near the fire to rest a snake nearly bit me. When they said it was dangerous here they weren't kidding.

"Um Zeno do you know anything about are father." He turned to look to me.

"Why would you say that?"

"Eh, um well when I told you about it you didn't seem too surprised, so I thought maybe you new something. T-that's all." I gave a nervous laugh at his gaze.

"I see" He then turned his head back around. I want to ask him if he's an assassin too, just like Altair. He dresses like one too. He also is really good at fighting too. He really reminds me of Altair. A small blush creped on my face. What if Zeno knows Altair? I shook my head. Why am I thinking about him right now? I mean it's not like I like him or anything. The sudden image of us kissing popped into my head. By then my face was reader than tomato.

"Ela are you alright your face is red? Do you have a fever or something?"

"Ah n-no I'm fine hehe it's just its kind of hot out here." I felt the heat rush to my head and I felt a little dizzy and fell backwards.

"Hey Ela what's wrong! Ela!"

"Don't worry were almost there." Geez this was horrible. I didn't want to worry Zeno and he ends up carrying me. I feel like a child again.

"Um you can put me down now. I'm fine now really."

". . . If you're really fine I'll put you down."

"Really I'm fine I promise." He gently let me down. My feet hurt even though I was carried some of the way. I still was very tired though. Yet Zeno seems fine. I wonder how he does it.

"Ela?"

"Huh, oh what's wrong?"  
"Were here . . ."

I walk forward some and looked around. The buildings were tall and there were a lot of people too. So many smells and sites. "Amazing this place is soo big. All my life I lived in a little town. I've never seen anything like this.

"Ahh this is soo cool."

"Ela focus, once we find father you'll be able to see whatever you want."

"Your right I have to stay focus. Come on we should find him right way." Just when I was about to search every inch of each corner Zeno grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"I know I said we need to focus but you need to rest Ela it's no us in searching for father if you fall ill." I wanted to argue but my body was so tired that I wasn't going to argue.

"I suppose your right."

"Follow me." I did as I was told. I didn't want to get lost after all. There was a stable nearby so we left Demon there. I was a little exited but a little scared for some reason. We entered the city and Zeno lead me to a bench.

"Stay here I'll order some food for you. Then I'll find a place for us to stay. Wait here and don't move ok."

I watched as he disappeared into the crowed. I wonder how long he'll be. I lowered my head and gave a pout. It's no fair brother can go anywhere he likes yet I have to stay here like a child. It's no fair! Grabbed my head and kicked in frustration. When I stopped having my fit and calmed down I noticed people where staring at me. They were whispering stuff too. I scratch my head in embarrassment. I also had a huge blush across my face. Well this is the bad part about places like this, to many people.

"Excuse me ma'am the food you order is ready."

"Huh, oh thank you." I gently took the plate from her. Then she went back to whatever she was doing. I looked down at the plate of food. I really wasn't hungry but I should eat something. After all I didn't want to get sick or anything. If that happens the whole point of me coming here will be for nothing. I somehow managed to force it all down. Hopefully it won't give me an upset stomach. I stood up and stretched a little. I don't want to stay in this boring bench, but brother said to stay here. I don't want to get lost and cause more trouble for him. I gave a low sigh. I hate being useless.

"Assassin! Run everyone there's an assassin he killed that man." I gasped at the man's comment. Assassin, Zeno what are you doing? You can be doing things like this, not now. I ran towards where the commotion was coming from. I pushed my way through the crowed almost falling in the process. There were cries heard from every direction. Children stumbled to get way, cries from frightened woman, and angry cries from men. All this chaos and this panic caused by a single assassin.

(**Every step you take will illuminate a path. When you chose the path that you'll take, you will not be able to go back. So chose carefully girl.)**

I stopped dead in my tracks. A cold sweat ran down my face. That voice, it's the same from before. Where is it coming from? I looked around to see if I could find the source of the voice. No one, but then who? Just then a small girl ran into me.

"S-sorry..." She said with a frightened voice. I helped her up and she started to run away again. Brother just what did you do? I stood up and was about to run toward the screams when a white flash appeared in front of me. It took me by surprise and made me fall back on my bottom. I flinched in pain.

"Ela..." My eyes suddenly shot open. I quickly looked up. It was…Altair! Altair, he was standing in front of me. Immediately my heart began to pound. My cheeks flushed and I stood up quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck. He turned tensed when I hugged him. I was so happy to see him. I couldn't contain my joy. When I looked up to see his face I noticed that his face was really lose to mine. My heart was racing now my face was all different shades of red. I could feel his breath on me. Suddenly the image of us kissing came to my mind. I quickly jumped back and backed up.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I put my hands on my face. I was so embarrassed.

"Ela…" He grabbed my hand a moved them away from my face.

"Follow me." He was holding my hand and leading me away from the crowed.

"Where are we going?"

"Some where were we won't draw any attention to us."

"But i-

"There the assassin is there get him!" Altair kneeled down on the grown.

"Get on" He was going to carry me?

"I ca-

"Hurry!" I quickly did what I was told. He instantly jumped on one of the roof tops. The wind hit my face hard. It hurt so I ducked my head on the back of Altair's back. I hope he doesn't get hurt again because of me. I felt us go down into the grown. He gently paced me down.

"Stay here and don't move."

"Quickly men find that assassin!" The sound of footsteps drew closer. I heard Altair curse under his breath. I have to help somehow. Altair did enough for me already I have to do something for him. I stood up on my tippy toes. Then grave to hood of his robe and pulled him towards me. Heat quickly rushed towards my face. I was kissing him! I shut my eyes closed because I was too embarrassed to his eyes. I felt him relax and loosely wrap a hand around my waist. His lips where soft and warm. The kiss was so genital and carful. He was being so carful it was as if he were afraid I was going to break or something. I felt hot as the kiss deepened. The sound of footsteps passed us. I could hear voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was too lost in his lips. Another minute passed and he pulled away. My eyes were still closed and my lips were slightly parted. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times.

"I-I I-I'm ah thought m-maybe that they wouldn't bother use if w-we k-kissed. I-I'm sorry." I couldn't get the sentences out of my mouth. I could stop shaking either. What was he going to think of me now? I panicked and did the only thing I could think of. I could feel tears build up. He lifted his hand and gently stoked my cheek.

"It's ok Ela you did what was best. If it weren't for you we both been in trouble,." He wasn't mad. I began to cry.

"I thought you were going to be mad." He placed his hand on the top of my head.

"…"

**-/-**

**Me: Well I'm sure satisfied with that (puts hand on hips proudly)**

**Altair: . . .**

**Me: what?**

**Ela: D-don't you think that was t-too much. O/O**

**Me: Ahhhh no, what about you Altair.**

**Altair: . . .**

**Me: -_- I'll take that as a no! ^.^**

**Altair: (walks away)**

**Me: What's eaten him?**

**Ela: (blushes) please review and comment.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Well thank you for all the reviews it puts a tear of joy in my eye.**

**Altair: . . . **

**Zeno: . . . **

**Ela: Thank you all**

**Previously in Needle in the hay: "its ok Ela you did what was best. If it weren't for you we both been in trouble." He wasn't mad. I began to cry.**

"**I thought you were going to be mad." He placed his hand on the top of my head.**

"…"

"We should get out of this place before more guards come." He grabbed my hand.

"Let's go"

"What I can-, all of a sudden Altair was on the ground holding his hand up to his face.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her again bastard or I'll kill you." Zeno actually struck Altair!

"Zeno what are you doing?" He didn't seem to hear me because he went to Altair and grabbed him by his collar. Did he see us kiss?

"Zeno leave Altair alone." Zeno turned too looked at me and gave me a confused look. Altair then took this to his advantage and kicked Zeno in the gut and sends him into a nearby cart. I flinched at the sound he made when he hit it. The cart was completely destroyed, but Zeno was already starting to get up. I ran next to him to see if he was alright.

"Zeno are you alright?" He made a "tsk" sound and stood up. He pushed me behind him. Altair then stood up too.

"Why do you know my sister Altair? Not only that where were you planning to take her scum!"

" . . ."

"Zeno calm down if the guards catch you were in trouble."

"Look two assassins get them!" Immediately a large group of guards came running towards us. Zeno quickly grabbed me and jumped on one of the nearby buildings. His hand was around my waist so it was kind of an awkward ride. I gave a quick glance to see if the guards were near us but to my surprise Zeno had already out ran them. Wow he's so fast. I wonder how he got so strong. I heard the faint sound of metal hitting each other. I hope Altair got away safely. I know he's a very skilled assassin but I still can help worrying.

**(3 to 5 minutes later)**

I could fell Zeno slowing down so I guessed that we were stopping. When we reached the ground and he put me down I expected him to scold me but he didn't. He gust grabbed my hand and lead me into a building. We stopped just in front of a desk. There was an elderly man behind it. He's face had a lot of wrinkles but it looked friendly otherwise.

"A Zeno my boy, so this is your lady friend you were speaking of." He said in a low calm voice. Wait lady friend? Why did Zeno tell this man I was his friend? I gave a quick glance to Zeno, but he had a blank face on so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"The room you asked for is ready. Here is the key to it, stay as long as you like. You know you're welcome here anytime." The man said with a warm smile. I could help but smile back. Zeno gave a low nod and took the key from him. Then he headed down a hall. I gave a small wave to the man and followed Zeno. He didn't say anything to me the whole time we were walking. Well I guess that means he's mad at me. I guess it was because I defended Altair. Well I hope that's why and not because he saw us kiss or anything. He stopped just in front of a door. Since I was in my own little world I didn't notice he stopped. So being the airhead I was I ran into him. I stumbled back a little, but Zeno quickly grabbed my hand so I wouldn't fall.

"Hehe sorry I guess I spaced out a little." Maybe now he'll talk to me.

"Hn" Was all I got. Man he really is mad. How am I going to make it up to him now? Zeno took out the key that the old man gave him and stuck it in the door. There was a "click" noise and the door opened. He held the door open for me. I walked in and took a look around. There were two large beds. There was a medium size table with two chairs around it. There was a small sofa to, but the best thing in the room was a large balcony with fancy curtains on each side of the wall. I walked out into and let out a small gasp.

"Wow, its soo pretty!" There was a magnificent view of the city. There was a bunch of beautiful lights on. So many colors! I had to admit I was really impressed. So this is what Zeno was doing all this time. Wow I sure do feel like a jerk for yelling at him. After all he was only looking out for me, though a punch to the face wasn't really necessary. I poked my head around to see what he was up to. He was sitting on one of the beds taking of his boots. Guess I really should apologize. I walked slowly to where he was at.

"Um, Zeno I'm-

"I know this isn't all that big and we'll have to sleep in the same room, but I can take care of you better this way."

"Ah, that's not it I really like the room and I don't mind sharing a room with you. I mean we did it all the time when we were small. I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier." I lowered my head like a small child would.

"So please don't be mad at me brother." Zeno had a surprised look on his face but then lowered his head so that his bangs fell over his eyes.

"I was never mad Ela. I was just worried, is all. When I saw you with him my heart stopped. Assassins are dangerous people. I'm not saying there bad but, assassins are trained to kill. I want you to stay away from them understood." He raised his head up to give me a serious look.

"Wh-what, no Altair is my friend I won't stop seeing him. He saved my life so many times now I can count them. Besides you're an assassin too right? So if I have to stay away from him than I have to stay away from you too." Zeno quickly stood up and wrapped his hands around me.

"Don't you trust me anymore?" I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. I can't trust Altair. Please understand that Ela."

"You can't but I can. He saved my life. I can't just ignore something like that. Altair is a good person Zeno. Please don't make me stop seeing him." He let go of me and looked me in the eyes.

"I won't stop you but, don't let this drag on. I won't hesitate to kill him if he tries anything." I gave a low nod.

"Sit you must be tired." I did as I was told and took a seat on the bed. Zeno kneeled down and started to take my shoes off.

"Poor thing you must be tired. I'll wash your feet."**(Yeah I kno this is kinda awkward but build a bridge and get over it. XD) **A light blush appeared on my face. Why is my heart pounding so fast?

"There is a wash room across the hall. I bought you some clothes, there on the coach." Wait I didn't notice those before. Wow he's good.

"Th-thank you um I'm fine now so, ah, I'll go take a bath now." I quickly grabbed my clothes and rushed out of the room. My heart was beating so fast but why? He's my brother. Man this night is going to be a long one.

**Me: *cough* *cough* soooo**

**Zeno: . . .**

**Me: You like punching Altairs in the face huh**

**Zeno: . . . **

**Me: -_- typical assassin**

**Ela: eeeeeeeekk!**

**Zeno: (Rushes to Ela) what's wrong?**

**Ela: MY peas were touching my mash potatoes**

**Zeno: -_- **

**Me: Hey where's Altair (looks around)**

**Altair: please review and comment . . .**

**Me: There you are . (tries hugging Altair but dodges bear hug)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait everyone.**

**I kno this chpt took forever but hey ima new aunt.**

**Enjoy**

**Previously in Needle in the hay: "Th-thank you um I'm fine now so, ah, I'll go take a bath now." I quickly grabbed my clothes and rushed out of the room. My heart was beating so fast but why? He's my brother. Man this night is going to be a long one.**

The water felt nice. I wasn't too cold or too hot. I gave a small sigh of relief. I ran my hand through my red, tangled hair. I dipped my head into the water but not too deep so I wouldn't be able to breath. I blew in the water to make small bubbles appear on the surface. Man I'm tired. Well I didn't do much I was just watching everyone save me, but being a nuisance is a tough job. Not to mention I bruise easily. It must be exhausting for Zeno and Altair to be saving me all the time. I wish I was as graceful as Altair or as strong as Zeno. I fell like a weak princess always being protected. I want to become strong so I can help someone out for a change, but for now I know what I have to do. I have to stop seeing Altair, for his and Zeno's safety. When I'm with Altair I always seem to be in some kind of danger. Sure I helped him out a little but it's not good enough. If I stop seeing him altogether he'll be safer. Zeno won't need to try to kill him anymore and they won't end up killing each other. I like being with Altair but if it means him getting hurt than I'll just have to forget about him. I'll be a little sad but its ok I mean I finally found my brother and I'm about to find my father. I'm not so lonely anymore. It's not like Altair will miss me or anything. If anything he'll most likely be pleased. I don't like to think that but if the shoe fits. Now I have to focus on finding father. I hope he's well and safe.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that the water was cold. I quickly jumped out of the water and onto the floor. A big puddle of water jumped out when I got out so I ended up slipping. I landed on my butt which was most likely bruised. Then I gave a loud "ow". I heard a knock on the door.

"Ela are you alright I heard a bump?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it." I scratched the back of my head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Ok, but hurry and get dressed so we can get something to eat."

"Sure I'm just going to get dressed." I grabbed the dress Zeno got me and put it on. I Wonder where my stuffs at? I grabbed a brush and started to brush the knots out of my hair. **(Yes a random brush-_-)**

When I was done I walked out only to find Zeno nowhere to be found. I wonder where he went. I checked under the bed and under the table but he wasn't there. I walked over to the bed and sat on it. I put a hand on my chin and thought for a while. Where could brother of gone to? I got it he went to a brothel. My cheeks suddenly flushed. I put my hands on each side of my face.

"Zeno's a pervert!"

"Ela?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Zeno with a puzzled face.

"Why am I a pervert again?"

"Z-Zeno you're not at a brothel?"

"Excuse me?"

"W-well you were gone so long I though you went to a brothel! N-not that you would go to one, I mean you could if you really wanted to. I mean just because I'm hear doesn't mean you can't go to one."

My face was glowing red now and I felt a little dizzy from all the random stuff that came out of my mouth.

". . . Perhaps you were in the bath too long?"

"Ah yeah that's right I'll just go out into the balcony and get some fresh air." I quickly stood up and ran out onto the balcony.

"Ok if you're really ok I'll take my bath and we can go out to get some food."

"Sure thing I'll just what out here." I heard the door "click" and gave a long sigh.

Geez I'm weird today. Brother must think that I must be crazy. A small breeze hit my face. Something sure smells good. Just then my stomach let a loud growl. I blushed a little at the sudden noise.

"I'm hungry" I said loudly thinking no one was listening.

"Don't worry I know a place where we could get some good food." His voice surprised me and I almost lost my balance. Man he was fast. He had a more casual outfit on. His hair was a still a little damp though. **(Ninja!)**

"Oh, eh ok then."

"Shale we go?" I gave a low nod. I headed out for the door only to be stopped by Zeno.

"This way is faster." He picked me up bridal style and jumped out of the window. I hooked my arms around his neck. I felt a "bump" and then was placed on the ground. I tumbled back a little but quickly caught myself. Zeno placed a hand on my shoulder just in case.

"There is a fairly nice restaurant near hear, we'll eat there tonight." He took a hold of my hand and led the way. I stayed close to him. The massive crowed of people was new to me. All the lights and music were so new. My world was so small. I wasn't paying attention and I almost tripped. It was a good thing Zeno was holding my hand.

"Careful you'll hurt yourself. Come were here." He led me into a small dinner. The lights were dim and some men were playing music. The tables were round and the chairs were cover with cushions. Zeno pulled my chair out so I could sit.

"Oh, thanks." I took my seat and so did Zeno.** (I don't kno if things are really like this at the time but we can pretend. Oh and THIS IS NOT A DATE PERVERTS!.)**

I looked around and saw couples and families chatting away. There was an older couple just across from us. It was funny watching the odder gentle man trying to woo the older woman. I giggled at the sight.

"You can order anything you like." Zeno said in a low calm voice.

"Oh, ok um what about steak."**(Yes steaaak :p) **

"Ok then I'll have some steak too. What do you want to drink?"

"Just some water would be fine." He gave me a nod and made a hand jester. A young man came over. Zeno told him what we were going to order and then left.

"It'll be a little while so . . ." I gave a nod and stared at the family next to us. I have so many questions for brother but I can seem to ask them. I want to know what he's gone through but I don't think he'll tell me. I rest my chin on my hand. The family on the right of us was chatting away about not to important things. The children were arguing and tugging on their parents close. It kind of reminded me of when Zeno and I were small. I felt a small stinging in my chest. How can I be here like this? Eating here like I have no worries. Father is out here somewhere. For all I know he could be hurt somewhere and I'm here all peachy and dandy not caring about anything. Rage filled my body. I should be doing more to find him.

"Ela what's wrong?" I was suddenly snapped back into reality.

"What?"

"I've been calling your name for a while now but you wouldn't answer me is something the matter?"

"I just can't sit here like this. I want to know that are father is well. How can you be so calm Zeno?"

He then stared straight into my eye.

"There is nothing for you to be worrying about Ela." I gasped at the tone of his voice.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Just be patient and don't get loud were in a public place." What is he talking about? With every word he spoke my rage grew.

"Fine then I'm leaving."

I stood up from the table and ran toward the exit. I could hear Zeno call out my name but I didn't care. I wasn't sure where I was storming of too but I don't honestly care right now. I pushed and shoved my way through people trying to get as much distance away from Zeno as possible. I managed to make it out into and uncrowned ally. I was dark and kind of creepy but oh well. I walk further in not really aware of anything. Suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Zeno go away- I turned around to see a man in a white cloak. It was similar to the one Altair and Zeno wore. Was this man an assassin?

"How do you do misses, it seems you're a little lost." I tried shaking his hand off.

"No I'm fine thank you for your concern." I wanted to get out of the ally but the man was blocking my way.

"A little birdie told me you were looking for your father." I gave a gasp in horror. How did he know about that?

"Don't worry I have no intention in harming you, on the contrary I know where you can find him." Under the hood he was wearing I could see the ghost of a smile.

**Me: Again I apologize for the wait (bow's head in shame.)**

**Ela: (pats head) It's ok**

**Me: Hey Zeno how did u take a bath so fast.**

**Zeno: Due to your laziness you made my bath time last no longer than a mere second. Plus you forget this is a fanfic anything can happen.**

**Me: Man you talk a lot. **

**Zeno: . . .**

**Me: hehe :}**

**Creeper from the Ally: Please review and comment.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously in Needle in the hay: "A little birdie told me you were looking for your father." I gave a gasp in horror. How did he know about that?**

"**Don't worry I have no intention in harming you, on the contrary I know where you can find him." Under the hood he was wearing I could see the ghost of a smile.**

". . ."

"Come I'll take you to him." He extended his arm to lead the way.

"No way, like I would believe you! You perverted, lying, stalking, creep!" Who does this guy think he is? I'm no idiot. For all I know he could have been listening to the conversation Zeno and I had at the restaurant.

"Pervert, creep, stalker, creep, Ela your so mean. Why would you say that? I only wanted to help you. You're so cruel to your uncle Allen." He had his hands on his hips and his lips were pouted out like a fish.

"Eh? My uncle, but I don't know you." The man gave me a surprised look and suddenly got on one knee and pulled down his hood. He had platinum blond hair that was tied into a low ponytail. The top layer of his hair was shorter that the ones at the bottom and were spiked up. He also had icy colored eyes. He was really young by the look of it and had a nice face.

"Ha-ha silly me of course I didn't introduce myself. Silly, silly me my name is Allen, I'm English but I lived here for a while. I'm also an assassin just like Zeno. He and I are very close friends! He told me so much about you! He didn't mention how extremely cute you are though!" -_- He clapped his hands together like Cathy would. I was kind of creped out, this guy is so weird.

"You're an assassin?"

"Yup, but I'm not surprised you didn't notice. Your probably wondering how someone so handsome like me could be and assassin right?" He winked and had his index finger pointed out.

"Ah, something like that."

"Well let's go see your father princess." He reached out and took a hold of my hand and started to drag me out of the ally.

"H-hey wait I can-

"Allen you damn pervert bastard let go of her!" Zeno suddenly came down and punched Allen in the face. He didn't expect Zeno's fist and fell down onto his butt. I winced a little.

"Ela are you alright? This pervert didn't do anything to you did he?" I shook my head a little.

"Ow, ow Zeno that was rather cruel of you. I was only trying to help you her out. There was no need to hit me."

"Where were you taking her you pervert?"

"Will you stop calling me a pervert, and I was taking her to her father."

". . . Stay out of this Allen this has nothing to do with you!" All of a sudden Allen's expression changed and he got really serious.

"Your right, it doesn't, but I was given orders to take her to her Alonzo by . . . him." He looked kind of scary now, and who's him? Allen slowly stood up and dusted himself off and walked over to us.

"Common princess you wanted to see your father right? So what are you waiting for? Let's go see him!" He had that same silly expression from before. Man this guy's weird. What a second, then it hit me.

"Zeno you knew where father was at this whole time! You lied to me! Why is it that you don't want me to see him?'

"Why, because he's no- . . . never mind." He turned his head away from me.

"Fine go with Allen I won't stop you, but I'm warning you you're not going to be happy."

"How am I not going to be happy, I finally get to see father. I don't understand why you're acting this way. I don't want to see you anymore you're not being yourself. When you decide to stop lying to me then come find me!" I walked to were Allen was and took his hand.

"Let's go Allen."

"Alright then princess, but I'll carry you there. It'll be faster ok? He crouched down for me to get on.

"Eh, I don't know I don't feel conferrable with you carrying me."

"Aw don't be so modest princess! We'll get their faster I promise!"

"Well ok, I suppose its ok then."

**(Half way to hide-out) **

"How is my father doing Allen?"

". . ."

"Allen? Hey did you hear me?"

"I think it's best if you see for yourself."

"What see what? Is my father injured? Is he alright? My heart began to pound. What is going on?

"I should tell you now Ela, before we see your father there's someone who wants to meet you. Do you remember when I told Zeno someone ordered me to take you to see your father?"

"Yea . . ."

"Well he is are leader. Your father and are leader are, well acquaintances. Your father is with are leader right now. He's under are protection as well as you."

"Oh, I didn't know my father is allied with assassins. Just like I didn't know Zeno was an assassin as well." What else is there I didn't know.

"You should know that they only did this to protect you."

"From whom do they want to protect me from?"

"That's not for me to say, but hey we're here!" He gently let me down.

"Come I'll take you to him." I gave a low nod and fallowed him into a large building. It was dark and I hardly could see where I was going. I hear a bunch of noise and then I was being lead down some stairs.

"Careful princess, watch your step."

"Ah, y-yeah" I was really nervous to meet this man. After all this man was the leader of Zeno, Allen and Altair. I gulped a little.

"Don't worry he won't do anything to you princess like I said your under are protection."

"You're not going to leave me alone with him are you?" I was instantly tackled to the ground ne Allen.

"You're too cute Ela!"

"A-Allen please let go of me."

"Fine, fine princess, anyway I'll stay with you if you like."

"Thank you Allen." He helped me up and walked me over to some large pair of doors. We stopped just in front of them.

"Are you ready princess?"

"Y-yeah I think so."

"Alrighty then, but don't forget, this man is very powerful make sure to be respectful."

"I won't."

Allen walked over to the doors and knocked on them slightly. There was a pause and then we heard a low enter. Allen easily opened the door and waited me to go in then reclosed them when he walked in. In the center of the room there was a really big chair that almost looked like a thrown. On it was an elderly man with a long white beard. I guessed that he was there leader.

**Me: Whew**

**Allen: Is my little author tired out!**

**Me: (stares at Allen)**

**Allen: What's wrong you haven't fallen in love with me have you?**

**Me: -_- I was thinking of what I was smoking when I imagined you up.**

**Allen: . Awww Abby you know you love me!**

**Me: I do?**

**Allen: too cute (tries hugging Abby)**

**Me: (grabs random giant bag of skittles and throws it in Allen's face) Taste the rainbow bitch!**

**Allen: TT-TT please comment and review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously in Needle in the hay: Allen walked over to the doors and knocked on them slightly. There was a pause and then we heard a low enter. Allen easily opened the door and waited me to go in then reclosed them when he walked in. In the center of the room there was a really big chair that almost looked like a thrown. On it was an elderly man with a long white beard. I guessed that he was there leader**

"I have brought Ela, the daughter of Alonzo." Allen got down on one knee. I then gave a bow to him.

"If it alright with you master I wish to stay with her."

"Fine but do not speak."

"Thank you my Master.' Allen stood up and then walked over next to the chair and stood beside his master. I couldn't help but stare at the older man before me. He wasn't at all what I was expecting. Even so he is there leader and I mustn't judge him simply because of his appearance.

"Thank you for allowing me to come to your home, I'm truly honored. " Again I gave another bow.

"Also thank you for assisting my father. I don't know how I'll ever repay you kind sir."

"There is no need to thank me child. Your father has served me well for ages now. I will not hesitate to aid him when he is in need." I smiled at his comment I'm relieved to hear that father has allies like these.

"Um, i don't mean to sound rude but Allen told me you wanted to see me for something."

"Yes there is some matter I want to discus with you, but first where is Zeno I was informed he was with you."

"Ah, well he was, but I told him not to follow me anymore. He didn't want me to see my father so I told him not to find me till he was himself again. That is why I came here with Allen." The man lowered his head in understandment.

"I see, he did not wish for you to see Alonzo. Allen see to that Zeno is here before sunset. I wish to speak to him." Allen gave a smile to his master and a simple nod.

"As to what I wanted to speak to you about. For the next couple of years you will be staying here with us as are guest. After you have spoken with your father you will be escorted to your room. I will send someone to bring all of you belongings back from your home to here. That is all."

"W-what, why can't I go back home with father and why can't he take care of me. I know he's not well but surly he is not that bad. I'm sorry I don't mean to sound rude but I cannot stay here." The man closed his eyes and took a long pause before speaking to me.

"I understand how you must feel but it would be more convenient that you stay here child. Now go and see your father I'm sure you have a lot to speak to him about. Oh, and it almost slipped my mind you can refer to me as Al Mualim." He made a hand motion and Allen walked over to me.

"Shall we go princess? Your father is waiting." I nodded. More than ever now I wanted to see my father. I gave a low bow to Al Mualim. Then I quickly walked over to Allen.

We took the same route to get back upstairs and then Allen led me into a long hallway that seemed never to end. Well actually it was just me. I could feel my emotions build up in me. If I didn't see father safe and sound I was going to explode.

"Ela before we arrive there I need to tell you something." Allen wasn't facing me but he sounded really serious. It was scary how quickly his personality changes.

"What is it Allen?"

"You shouldn't be so hard on Zeno." I made a face at his comment but didn't say anything else.

"You see he only want you to be happy and he believed if you see your father now you're going to be displeased." I stopped making the face and got serious.

"What do you mean displeased? How could I not be happy by seeing my father? I don't understand you two, why don't you want me to see him? I raised my voice a little. I don't understand why there trying to keep me from father.

"Ela your fathers dying. . ."

"What!" My body froze. Dying, my father's dying? N-no I must of heard wrong. My body began to shake. I could feel the tears build up.

"I thought you should know now before you go see him. Also there's something else but I'm not the person to tell you it." My ears ringed and my legs felt like Jell-O. I feel down to my knees and my hair fell over my face. Tears fell down on my lap.

"Ela he's waiting we should go." I heard Allen say in a soft voice. I didn't think that I had the strength to move, but I had to get up I had to see my father. I stood up and wiped the tear from my eyes.

"Sorry we should get going." I smiled at Allen.

"You'll find your father in the door ahead of us." I nodded and walk over to a door at the end of the hall.

"Ela . . ." I heard Allen say from the distance.

"I'll be fine I promise." I responded as best I could. Then I focused my attention on the door or rather what was behind the door. I brought my hand slowly up to door knob, and then gently turned it. I hesitated before I walked in. I was afraid of what I was going to find. Quickly I open the door and scanned the room.

My father was on a small bed in the center of the room. Zeno was next to him. He was talking to him but stopped when he heard me come in. Then he stood up from where he was and walked to where I was. He gave me a quick glance. I looked away though. So he then walk out the room and closed the door behind me. I then turned to my father's direction. I gasped at what I saw. He's eyes were closed but underneath them I could clearly see dark lines circling around them. His breathing was low and his chest was slowly rising and then falling. I walked closer to him. His face was ghostly white and seemed to have accumulated more wrinkles. His lips were dry and cracked. The more I looked at him the more twist and turns my stomach did. I kneeled down beside him.

"Father, it's me Ela, your daughter. I've come to see how you're doing." My voice was shaky. He slowly turned his head to my direction. His lips slowly parted.

"Why have you come Ela, I told you to stay home."

"I know but I had a bad feeling. It seems I was right to come. Though I don't understand why you and Zeno insist in keeping me away."

"This is a dangerous place Ela."

"Yea but I found Zeno and he's been taking care of me. I also meet Allen too. They have been helping me a lot." I decided not to tell him about Altair.

"Ela I don't want you trust in any of them, they are after all assassins. Not even Zeno."

"Father but I-

"They are all dangerous men and you are only a young girl."

"You forget Zeno is among those men and I trus- mostly trust him, he is after all my brother." All of the sudden father's expression changed into a painful one.

"Ela there is something I have to tell you. It's going to very hard for you but bear with me child." I nodded and listen closely.

"First of all Ela I am not you biological father. Also Zeno is not your brother either. He is son to myself and a woman I was married to before I was with your mother. When I found your mother she was already barring a child. That child was you."

"What?" I said in a small voice. My mind could not process what he said.

"The reason I did not want you to come was because there was no need for you to come. If you had waited a little longer you would have received another letter telling you everything. I didn't think you would have come if you knew I wasn't your father. After all you have no need to risk your life for a dying old man." My heart ached. Every word he spoke was like a needle piercing my heart.

"How could that even cross your mind? I don't care whether you're my real father or not. You've been with me for as long as I remember. You and mother have taught me all I know. I don't have any other father but you. I love you even though you're not my biological father. So don't say things like that. You are the best father anyone could ever ask for." I was crying now but I was able to say it all with a smile. I loved this man more than anything he was my father. No matter what anyone said. He weakly lifted his hand for me to take.

"Thank you Ela you make this old man happy. I thought that when you knew the truth you wouldn't want anything with me. I should of now better though. I guess in the end I'm happy you came. At least I was able to see you one last time."

"Aw, common papa you'll be fine you're really strong after all." He slowly shook his head.

"No my time is already up Ela. I'm sorry I can't stay with you longer." My face was full of tears and a lump seemed to form in my throat.

"There is something else you have to know your father is, your father-, he suddenly clutched his chest. Then he let out a bloody scream. Zeno and Allen quickly came running in. I put my hands over my mouth. After a couple of minutes he no longer moved and his eyes were dull and almost looked white.

"Father, father common don't do this, daddy?" I placed my hands on his chest and shook him lightly.

"Ela he's already dead." I heard Allen say.

"No, no he just passed out from the pain that's all. He's not dead." Allen grabbed both my hands and pulled me away from my father's body. I tried shaking him off but I couldn't.

"NO LET GO OF ME I WANT TO BE WITH HIM, LET GO ALLEN! Zeno walked over to are father and closed his eyes and then pulled the covers over his face.

"ZENO TELL HIM TO LET GO OF ME!" He didn't say anything he just stood there staring at the floor with his bangs over his face. Right now I felt my heart being ripped out of me. I stopped struggling and let myself fall on the floor. My tears dripped on the floor. He was gone he was really gone.

**R.I.P.**

**So guys ill make sure to have Altair in the next one. **


	12. Chapter 12

**(Ok ppl so srry bout the spelling and grammar being that I'm still in school I hardly have time to work on my story that's why I only have one sadly. So please be tolerant with me I'll work my hardest promise. PS I thank u all for ur kind reviews :P ) **

**Previously in Needle in the hay: "ZENO TELL HIM TO LET GO OF ME!" He didn't say anything he just stood there staring at the floor with his bangs over his face. Wright now I felt my heart being ripped out of me. I stopped struggling and let myself fall on the floor. My tears dripped on the floor. He was gone he was really gone.**

**5 days after Alonzo's death.**

They say that the rain washes away everything. I wish it could wash the pain away. Today it rained. It rained that day too. The rain dripped slowly down the edges of my face. Rain drops mixed with my tears then fell gently down onto the ground. I lifted my head to let the rain fall on my face some more. It was cool against my face and it felt kind of nice. I remember when the men bared my father. I wanted to scream and pled for them to stop, that my father was going to wake up any moment. That that they needed to stop but I couldn't. My lips felt like they were stitched together and I couldn't find my voice. All I did was watch the rain fall down. They say if it rains when you die you'll go to heaven. I wonder if it's true. I wonder what my father felt when he died. I wonder if he was happy. Well, at least he can be with my mother right? It seems that everyone I meet ends up suffering or getting hurt. Is me? Am I the one who brings bad luck to them?

"If you stay in the rain any longer you get sick." I heard Allen say in a sympathetic voice.

"It's alright Allen a little rain never hurt anyone."

"Are you sure about that?"

". . ."

"I wish there was something I could do for you and Zeno. Hehe, I guess I'm not a very good friend." I turned my head to Allen and smiled.

"I don't think that at all. You've done enough as it is. I am grateful I meet you, but right now all I want to do is stay with my father a little longer. Can you understand that Allen?" He seemed surprise at my reaction, but then he closed his eyes and smiled.

"You should see how Zeno's doing. You guys are pretty close right? So please keep him company, I just want to stay a little longer alright." He seemed to want to protest, but just nodded. Then he walked over to me and put his cloak over me, and walked away. I turned my head back to my fathers' grave. I wasn't as sad as I was that day but I just could say good bye yet. Even though I still have Cathy, Allen and Zeno I still can't help to feel so alone, but maybe that's not a bad thing if I could just detach myself from them, then maybe they won't end up getting hurt because of me.

I wonder what Zeno is thinking right now. I wonder if when he's alone he cries for father. He didn't cry that day. He hardly even spoke. Does he even care? Is that what being an assassin turn him into? I don't want to think that though. I'm sure that even though he hides it he still feels sadness in his heart. He's pretty good at hiding things. I wish he would open up to me more. When we were young he would be more open with me even if it was just a little. The only person he seemed to make him the hippest was mother. Even if he didn't smile, even I being young could tell that he was happy. I remember when mother would sit him on her lap even though he would protest and cradle him gently in her arms. I would gaze at them for a long time. He seemed so happy. He must have loved her so much, even though she really wasn't his mother. I wonder what happen to his real mom. I don't think he'll ever tell me though. I wish things would go back to the way things were.

"It's dangerous for a young woman to be alone like this." My head jolted up immediately. That voice I recognized it. I looked around for the source of the voice. I was able to spot a shadow on top of a tree. The shadow leaped gracefully down onto the ground and then stood in front of me.

"Altair. . ."

"Ela. . ." The way he said my name was so smooth and cool it send shills up my spine. My cheeks immediately flushed a light crimson color. It seemed every time I see him my face turns red and my heart begins to race, but why?

"You should go back inside to the hide-out Ela." His voice was firm but not in a command sort of way.

"So you know I'm staying there."

"Yes Al Mualim informed us all of your stay."

"Oh, I see."

"I also heard of what happen to your father and I came to pay my respects."

"Thank you Altair that's very kind of you."

"Come you'll get ill if you stay here." He went to grab my arm but I jerked away.

"N-o I'm fine really, please just let me be." I really wanted him to stay but every time he was with me he ends up getting hurt. I just don't want to see that and this is the only way to make sure he won't get hurt because of me anymore.

"I-I want to be alone so please go." My voice was cracking and my body began to shake.

"You'll only end up getting hurt if you stay. All I do for you is get you injured and I don't want to see you or anyone hurt because of me. I can't do anything I'm weak, useless and I deserve to di- Before I could finish my sentence I felt him pull me into a tight embrace.

"Don't say that, don't ever say that again. I should be the one saying that. I should be the one who you should say away from, but I don't want that… I don't mind your presents. You are among the few whom as ever given me such a warm smile. I don't want to lose that. So don't say that foolish girl." His voice was sincere and kind. His embrace was so warm and gentle I couldn't help to relax. I let my tear escape away from me and then I closed my eyes. I let the moment sink in. Even though he is an assassin I can't help letting my guard down when I'm around him. I don't want this moment to ever end. I want to be with him more than anything. Before I realize what happen, before I saw it coming, I found myself falling in love with this man. These arms that hold me so gently I don't ever want them to disappear. I love him and I can't stay away.

He slowly pulled away but stopped when our bodies no longer touched. He's hands were on my cheeks. Which were really hot by now. He slowly leaned in and turned his head gradually. He face was inches away from mine. I could fell his warm breath on my lips. I closed my eyes to and leaned towards his lips that were not even half an inch away.

"Ela, were you my beautiful maiden. Zeno asked me to come get you cuz if you stay out here any longer you'll catch a cold." Both Altair and I sat there frozen. Allen can't see us together. I pulled away from Altair.

"You have to go. If Allen see's us he might tell Zeno and I don't want you two to fight again." He sighed but didn't protest further. He stood up to leave but not before kissing my forehead and then disappearing into the shadows. Even with that simple kiss my face lighted up. I placed my hand over where he kissed me. It was so warm. I smiled to myself. No, no matter if I wanted to, I can't stay away from him, not him.

"Princess common you need to go back inside your face looks like a tomato. Your father wouldn't be happy if you got sick over him. I know your sad but you can't risk your heal-

I didn't let him finish, instead I took ahold of his hand and walked towards the hide-out. I turned my head and smiled kindly to him.

"Don't worry Allen I'm fine now."

". . ." He had a questionable look on his face but decided not to press on. I hadn't even notice but it was no longer raining anymore. I guess the rain really did wash the pain away.

**XOXOXOX**

**Whew hope you enjoyed it. :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously in Needle in the hay: "Don't worry Allen I'm fine now."**

"**. . ." He had a questionable look on his face but decided not to press on. I hadn't even notice but it was no longer raining anymore. I guess the rain really did wash the pain away.**

I suppose I should have listen to Allen sooner, though in the end I truly don't regret it. Even so it really stinks to be in this situation. Today is so beautiful. It is no longer raining so outside smells like refreshing water, well if that's possible. The sun is so bright and makes everything looks like its glowing. I especially loved the singing of the birds. Today is so perfect, but of course I'm here inside with a cold. Last night when I came back to the hide-out I was drenched from head to toe and now I'm here laying on my bad staring at the celling. Zeno would let me leave my room because he wants me to get better. Oh well I shouldn't be complaining though. Yesterday was so wonderful. Altair was so kind and he almost kissed me too! Repaying the whole scene in my head made me blush a little, not that my face wasn't already red from the fever. I sure do miss Altair because right now I'm all alone. Allen was sent off to some mission and I haven't seen Zeno since this morning. Now that I think about it I have something I want to talk to him about, but he's been avoiding me since well . . . Anyway I'm not mad at him anymore. I only wish he would have told me sooner about father. Now I fell like some foolish child. If I were Zeno I would also avoid me too. I sighed heavily and continued my staring at the wall. Only a few minutes passed before I heard a light knocking on my door.

"Come in." I said as politely as I could. I wasn't really sure of who would walk in, but to my surprise Zeno walked in with a tray that had a tea cup on it. He wasn't wearing his assassin outfit on; instead he had a more casual outfit on. I had to admit the outfit did more for him than the assassin's clothes.

"I brought you some medicine for your cold. There are herbs mixed in with the tea so it might not taste all that good." He said in a low calm voice. Then he walked over to me and stared at me for some reason. I was feeling a little uncomfortable so hide part of me face with the covers. Like a child would if they heard a *bump* at night. He raised his hand and places it over my forehead.

"Your fever has gone down; with the medicine you'll be fine by tomorrow. I'll wait outside of your room if you need anything." Then he started walking towards the door. Somehow I managed to grad a hold off his hand before he was out of my reach. He didn't turn around and look at me but at least he didn't leave.

"Zeno we need to talk, please?" I used both my hands to hold his one hand just in case he would try to leave.

"Please sit down and talk to me bro-Zeno." I didn't call him brother because I'm not sure if he wanted me to call him that.

". . . Drink the tea first." He walked over to the tray and took it then held it out to me. I blinked a couple of times, then reached out for it and began to drink it.

It had a really bitter taste to it. I made a face after I finished drinking it.

"You weren't kidding it does really taste bad." I looked at him through the corner of my eye. He had a blank expression on.

"Thank you for the medicine." He gave me a simple nod. Then he took the cup from my hand and placed it back on the tray. He then turned his attention back to me.

"Here sit next to me." I sat up and moved over for him to sit down on the bed with me. Even though there was a chair tucked under the desk that the tray was on. I felt like having Zeno close to me.

"Um, I don't know if you already heard or if you knew, but were, were not-

"Not really siblings. Yes I knew it since day one." Instantly one thing came to my mind when he finished his sentence.

"Zeno you . . . you, PERVERT!" I pointed my finger at him accusingly. Zeno's eyes grew wide and he had a surprise look on his face.

"Excuse me!"

"If you knew all along that we weren't related then why did you let me sleep with you all those nights?" He stared at me some more then started to laugh. It wasn't a crazy wild laugh though more like a chuckle. I could help but stare at him. He looks so nice when he laughed.

"Silly girl is that all you need to tell me." By now he was back to his normal emotionless self.

"No I was actually, just worried about you. You wouldn't talk to me at all yesterday or the day before that. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Also I wanted to tell you I still think of you as someone important even of your not my real brother. So, so don't be so glum all the time ok?"

"Forgive me Ela, but don't think I deserve you kindness."

"Of course you do. All this time I've been acting like a child and you had to deal with so many things. "

"No, I'm sorry for not having more faith in you. I would have told you from the beginning you wouldn't have act like that. I suppose I was just afraid that when you new the truth you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"The only reason you would have thought that is because I always act so childish. If I would just grow up then maybe none of this would have happen. So . . . PLEASE FORGIVE ME BROTHER!" I said with my head bowed to him.

"I have nothing g to forgive Ela." I could help but hug him now. I hugged him as hard as I could and I buried my head into his chest.

"I'm so happy brother!"

"Ela there is something I want to ask of you." His tone was serious so I let go of him and listen closely to him. I could see his face because his hair was covering it.

"Don't call me brother anymore."

"Why not even if you really aren't I still think of you as one." He didn't answer me but, with a swift movement I found myself pinned down to the bed. Zeno was on top of me and held my hand on each side of my face. His face was so close to mine. He had an intense look on his face and his gaze looked like Altair's. My body was frozen and I couldn't speak because it felt like all the words were stuck in my throat. All I could do was stare.

"I don't want to be your brother Ela. I want . . . I want . . .

He didn't finish his sentence. His gaze trailed from my eyes down to my lips. Then he started to lean closer to me. I didn't know what to do so I squeezed my eyes shut.

After another second or so I felt a *thud* on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see what had happened. Zeno's forehead was touching mine and he had the same old blank face as always.

"Seems like you fevers gone."Then he simply stood up and left.

Even though he was no longer holding me down I couldn't move. What was I supposed to do now?

**XOXOX**

**(So guys I kno dis is an ElaxAlt fic buuuuuuuut a love triangle makes things more interesting. . . I think)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously in Needle in the hay: After another second or so I felt a *thud* on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see what had happened. Zeno's forehead was touching mine and he had the same old blank face as always. "Seems like you fevers gone. "Then he simply stood up and left. Even though he was no longer holding me down I couldn't move. What was I supposed to do now?**

**OXOXO**

Things weren't supposed to be like this. I sighed as I walked around the city. Today was a nice day not as nice as yesterday, but nice. The medicine Zeno gave me sure helped. Instantly butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Ever since yesterday I haven't been able to see Zeno in the eyes. I let out another loud sigh. What am I going to do? I love Altair, not Zeno, but then why do I feel this way when he's near me. No, no, no I don't like him I don't. Arg, I wish Cathy was here I really need someone to talk to. To deep ion though I wasn't paying attention and so I didn't notice the man in front of me. I ended up bumping into him and hitting my nose.

"Ah, sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said rubbing my nose.

"Oh, it's fine, no harm done, but may I ask only for a moment of your time?"

"Oh, what can I do for you?"

"You see it's been very rough lately and so King Richard has decided to host a ball."**(From what I heard this Richard guy is the king, but please correct me if I'm I wonder if they had balls there and if they don't oh well.)**

"A ball?"

"Yes you see he thought that the people hear may appreciate some fun around here. So he has asked me to tell as much people as possible to attend. So I figured you begging a young lady would like to go. So what do you say madam?" I had no idea what to say. I've never been to a ball before. I wanted to say no but the man's face was so friendly looking that saying no would be like kicking a puppy in the face.

"Well I guess I could try it out, I mean it can't hurt right?"

"Great, here take as much invitations as you want." Then he handed me a bunch of invitations.

"All you need to know is in the letter. Hope to see you there." Then he took off like a bullet.

"What a strange man." I said out loud to myself.

"Who's a strange man princess?" I turned my head quickly to see Allen right next to me looking casually at me.

'Ekk, Allen when did you get there? I said nearly fell backwards.

"Well I would say about a second ago." He answered with a huge grin

"Oh, have you completed your mission then?"

"Yup, that's right and now I'm long due a break."

"You didn't get injured did you because if so then-

"Nah I'm fine just tired so don't worry about me." Then he ruffled my hair.

"So how is my princess? Are you feeling better? Have you spoken with Zeno lately cuz when I left he sure was down." A small blushed creped onto my face.

"Z-zeno, ah yes I-I did speak to him. I w-would say h-he's doing better." The words felt as they were sticking to the inside of my mouth. I tried hiding my blush with my bands but it seemed I failed.

"Eh, Ela why are you blushing. Wait don't tell me that. . ." Oh no he did figure it out did he?

"You've fallen in love with me haven't you!" He's hands were on his cheeks and he was wiggling like a worm, also he was blushing.

"All this time apart made you realize you're feeling for me right?" He puffed out his lips as if he was to kiss me but I knew he wouldn't.

"Eh, well actual-

"Get the hell away from her you dam pervert!" Out of no were a huge rock came crashing into Allen's face, making him spin and then landing on his face with his butt in the air.

"Allen, are you alright" I ran over to see if he was alright. His eyes were swirling and his nose was bleeding but that seem to be all.

"Ela my precious, that pervert didn't harm you in any way, did he? "I turned around to see who the voice belong to and found none other than Cathy standing a couple of feet away from me.

"Cathy. . ."

"Ela my Dear!" She ran towards me and tackled me with a hug. It was a good thing I was sitting on the ground or that would have hurt.

"Poor thing nothing but misfortune seems to be happening to you, but don't worry I'm here for you." She said it in a really dramatic voice, it was kind of weird.

"Cathy how did you know I was here?"

"Oh, I'll explain everything, but first let's go some were more private." She then grabbed my hand and dragged me off somewhere leaving poor Allen on the ground.

**FF**

We ended up in some fancy restaurant that Cathy somehow knew about.

"So how did you know I was here?"

"First of all Ela, I know about what happen to Alonzo. I also know that he is not your real father and that Zeno isn't your brother. I'm not sure if you knew this or not but Zeno is still alive."

Yes I know that he's still alive but how did you find that all out?"

"When you left another letter was brought for you. I was worried about you so I thought maybe the letters Alonzo send would help me find you. In the second letter he wrote the truth about himself. Even that he was allied with assassins."

"Oh so you know about that to then."

"Yes, but Ela tell me something have you encountered the assassins?" I was hesitating in whether to tell her. Cathy is like a sister to me but if I tell her about Altair and the others will her life be in danger?

"It's alright Ela if you want to tell her its fine." I was surprised to see Allen entering the restaurant.

"She's important to you isn't she Ela, so I don't see why you can't tell her. After all she already knows a lot."

"Is it really ok to tell her, won't Al- he get mad." He walked over to me so he could whisper something into my ear.

"Just make sure not to tell her of Al-Mualim." I gave him a nod.

"Well I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about so I'll see you ladies later." With that he left.

"Alright then Cathy I'll tell you everything." Well everything except for Al-Mualim.

**FF**

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh? So the guy you told me about earlier is an assassin?"

"Shhhhh, not so loud Cathy."

"Also what the hell is wrong with Zeno, how could he do that to you?" Man this woman only seemed to hear the part about Zeno and Altair.

"My poor darling you must be so confuse now." She was hugging me once more.

"Don't worry about me Cathy I'm feeling a lot better with just talking to you, thank you."

"But of course Ela dear that's why I came, to take care of you. No longer will you stay in that filthy place with such rough men, you'll be staying with me for the time being."

"Staying with you, were?"

"Well you see I also own quiet a House around here so you are staying there with me and no but's about it."

"Well maybe just one, I have to check in with someone before I can go with you, but I'm sure everything will be alright." She made a pouting face.

"Fine, but you defiantly not stay with them." I gave her a kind smile.

Oh, I almost forgot. A man gave this to me earlier." I took out the invitations and hander them to Cathy.

"What's this, oh invitations to a ball how exiting!"

"I don't think I'm going to go so you can have them."

"Whaaat? No way you are defiantly going Ela."

"No really I don't know anything about at kind of stuff."

"Well, you're going to go Ela and it'll make sure of it. After all you need some distraction after all that's happen to you."

"Well, I don't know I mean I don't have anything to wear for that kind of event."

"Oh don't worry about that Ela I'll take care of it. Hear I'll take one and I'll give you the remaining four. That way you can invite 3 other people."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"That a girl Ela, common." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the restaurant.

"So you go give out the other invitations and I'll go get a little gift for you."

"A gift?"

"Yep, come back here when you're done, one of my guards will be waiting for you here." Then she stormed off some were. I looked down at the invitations.

"What now?"

**XOXOX**

**There you all go. I got revenge for Allen's little interruption. ^.^ can't wait till the ball chpt it's gonna be good.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously in Needle in the hay: "A gift?" "Yep, come back here when you're done, one of my guards will be waiting for you here." Then she stormed off some were. I looked down at the invitations. "What now?"**

I wonder who I should invite to the ball. I could invite Allen to the ball I mean he is my friend after all. Also so Cathy can get a chance to meet him. Now that I think about it there kind of alike. Who know maybe they'll get along? I smiled to myself. That leaves two more, but who do I give them to. Should I invite Zeno? After all he did help me a lot, but I don't know if I'll be able to look at him in the face after, that. I was already half way to the hideout. I really am too nervous to see him; maybe I'll go see Al-Mualim first. After all I have to talk to him. Alright then I'll go see him first.

**FF**

It took me a couple of tries before I found Al-Mualim's chamber. I even ran into Allen with no shirt on. That was awkward especially when he tried to hug me. I let out a long sigh before I entered. Well if I could, I mean these doors are huge. Can I open them by myself? I puffed out my chest, and then grabbed one of the handles of the door. I pulled as hard as I could, but the doors didn't even move. I exhaled then pulled again. But this time even harder. I felt the doors move, but there was something wrong. I was being pulled in! I must have been pulling the wrong way. I felt myself literally flying in. I close my eyes ready to receive the impact, but instead of falling on the hard floor I fell on something soft. Next thing I heard was a 'thump' and someone grunt. I opened my eyes and found myself on top of a man, an assassin to be precise. I gasped and quickly climbed off him.

"I'm sorry really I didn't mean to fall on you." I said bowing. The man sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Tsk, be more careful girl I don't appreciate you falling on me." Then he stood up. He had short, messy, dark hair. His face was good looking, but looked mean. I gulped at his gaze.

"Are you alright young lady?" Another voice said it was smoother and a little friendlier. Wait, I recognize this voice. I looked up to see none other than Altair himself. He had his hand stretched out for me to take. I put my hand on top of his.

"Yes I'm fine." Then he pulled me up with ease.

"Th-thank you." As you can imagine I was blushing, but it was dark in the room so I don't think anyone saw. I heard someone clear there throat. I turned to see Al-Mualim standing in the middle of the room looking annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry for all the noise I just wanted to speak to you is all." I said with a low bow.

"Altair, Malik leave me alone with Ela." He said firmly.

"Yes, master as you wish." They both said at the same time, then left. I guess having a conversation with Altair here wouldn't be wise. I turned to face Al-Mualim.

"Allen has told me about your friend"

"Her name is Catherin. I told her mostly of what happen, but not about you, of course."

"Good it would not be wise of you to tell her about me."

"Um, I wanted to ask something of you." I said shyly.

"Tell me I'll do my best to make you happy."

"Um, I was wondering if I could move in with Cathy. She has a home not too far from here. She wants me to go live with her, but I think it's only right to ask you."

"Hmmm, I'm not too sure about having you live outside of the hideout, but seeing as this girl is important to you I see nothing wrong with it. You may stay with her under one condition one of my men will be going to check on you daily." My face lit up.

"Thank you very much sir." I was so happy I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry to be so hasty but there's something else I have to do so if you please excuse me!" I bowed to him and ran out the door. This great I get to move in with Cathy. I ran to my room. I should start packing up to go with Cathy. I was so happy now. I took out a box to put my stuff in. I took all the clothes I had in the small closet and put it on the bed.

"Ela…?" My body froze, but I managed to turn my head towards the door.

"Zeno!" He was standing in the door way with his gaze focused on me. I could look him in the eyes so I looked down on the floor.

"I was just . . ."

"What are you doing? Where are you going? Tell me are you leaving because of what happened yesterday, and if you are then don't leave. I'll leave and I promise that I'll never touch you again and if you don't want to see me again I promise you I'll stay away from you. Just please don't go. I leave right now and leave you alone." He turned around and started to walk away. My heart stopped, No he can leave I don't want that. Even if what he did was out of line I don't want him to leave out of my life. I don't want to lose him again. Tears ran down my face.

(Two young children sat outside watching the snow gently fall from the sky. "Zeno will you be with me forever." A small girl said to the boy holding her hand. "Only if you wish for me to stay." The boy looked down at the small girl attached to his hand. The girl smiled at him. "Of course you the most important person to me." she answer with a giggle. "Ok then I'll stay with you until you want." "You promise me Zeno." "Yeah, I promise." The boy extended his pinky finger out to her. The small 3 year old wrapped her tiny pinky around his. "Forever. . ." "Forever. . .")

I ran after him as fast as I could. I Have to stop him before he's no longer in my reach.

"Zeno!" I stretched out my arms to him. He turned around and I hugged him as hard as I could. I buried my face on his chest and sobbed loudly.

"I don't want you to leave me. I want to stay with you forever just like when we were little. You can't leave me you promised!"

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I was only going to stay with Cathy. She asked me to go live with her. I don't feel right here so i was going with her instead. She has a house nearby so I. . ."

"Why didn't you tell me that then? Where you even planning to tell me?"

"Of course I was. It's just that I . . ." I let go of him and looked over to the wall.

"I was too nervous to talk to you" A light blush dance on my face. He placed his hand on my cheek then placed his forehead on my own and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry Ela, that day I shouldn't have done what I did. That wasn't fair to you, but I'll start over. We can forget what happened that day and well go back to the thing were. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, I would like that." I said smiling to him. He pulled himself away from me.

"Come on I'll help you pack." We walked back to my room.

"Um, Zeno I have something to give you." I took out the invitation and handed it to him.

"There's gonna be a ball and I wanted you to go with us. That is me, Allen and Cathy.

"I would be honored." He said politely. I giggled and he gave me one of his super rare smiles.

**FF**

Ok now that I gave Zeno his invitation I'll give Allen his. I walked over to his room and gently knocked on his door.

"Allen are you in?"

"Coming princess!" The opened the door and tackled me with a hug.

"Ah, Allen I have to ask you something. Would you like to go to the ball wit-

"Of course I'll go with you princess!"

"Great, but it not just with me Zeno and Cathy are going."

". . . Cathy?"

"Yup, my friend from earlier."

". . . I think I'll pass."

"Eh, why?"

"She might throw another rock at me." He said in a really childish voice."

"Haha, no I promise she won't she only did that because she though you were some type of perv, but I told her everything."

"Alright then I'll defiantly go."

"Yay it's gonna be so much fun!"

"Well I'm off then I have something I have to do." I waved to him and then walked down the hall. I have one left. One invitation to give and I know exactly who to give I to. The person I love, Altair. I smiled to myself I hope he accepts. I wonder if he still here. I walk into what to be the center of the Hide-out. There was a nice red carpet on the floor and bookshelves stuffed with books. There also was a man sitting on a table in the center of the room. He seemed too deep on thought to notice me or maybe he did but didn't care. Wait I recognize that man he's the one who was with Altair. What was his name,  
Malik?

**.**

**Malik! Finally he comes in my story. Ok so he's not all that hot in the game but as an anime character his izzz.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously in Needle in the hay: I have one left. One invitation to give and I know exactly who to give I to. The person I love, Altair. I smiled to myself I hope he accepts. I wonder if he still here. I walk into what to be the center of the Hide-out. There was a nice red carpet on the floor and bookshelves stuffed with books. There also was a man sitting on a table in the center of the room. He seemed too deep on thought to notice me or maybe he did but didn't care. Wait I recognize that man he's the one who was with Altair. What was his name, Malik?**

FF

So I guess he's ignoring me maybe. I would talk to me either not after using him to break my fall but it wasn't my fault. Now that I think of it he was with Altair wasn't he? Maybe knows where he's at. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me I sorry about earlier it wasn't my intention to fall on you."

"Hn . . ."

"Ah, well there's something I have to ask you." He didn't turn around to look at me. Man this guy's such a wall, but being so close to him I notice his arm was missing. Poor guy he must have lost in in one of his missions.

"If you had your fill of staring at me I prefer if you leave."

"Eh, oh s-sorry I didn't mean to stare but I'll be on my way if you answer my question."

'What is it that you want?"

"That man you were with earlier, by any chance do you know where he is?"

". . . You're referring to Altair."

"Yes I believe that was his name." I have to act as if I don't know him. I mean I don't want him to get into any trouble.

". . . You're quit a shameless woman, aren't you? He stood up from his chair and turned to me. He's response through me back a little. Where this coming from? I blinked a couple of times.

"Um, excuse me?"

"First you literally throw yourself on me and then I have the displeasure of witnessing you trying to seduce Zeno and if that weren't enough now you after Altair. You're quit a loose young girl aren't you." He's stare turned into a glare when he finished his sentence.

"Seduce what are you talking about? Like I said I didn't mean to fall on you and I wasn't seducing anyone! Also what business that I have with Altair is none of you concern!" The blood rushed to my heads of anger. Who does this guy think he was? He doesn't even know what happened and so he just assumes I'm some kind of slut!

"I know what I saw don't try to act so innocent girl you are just another who- I didn't, couldn't let him finish his sentence. So I punched, not slap, but punched him square in the jaw.

"You know nothing of me so don't dare call me a whore!" His had his hand over the spot where I punched him. He didn't respond he just glared at me.

"Forget it I don't need your help." I was about to storm off but I felt something pull me back. In an instant I was pinned to the wall. Malik grabbed both my hands and held them above my head then leaned down to my ear.

"That's fine I like my women with a little kick to them." I could feel his breath on my ear, I felt disgusted.

"Let me show you what a true man is like." I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Unhand her Malik or you'll regret it." That voice! He let go of me and opened my eyes and saw Altair with a pissed off expression. I ran over to him and hid behind him.

"Altair, no surprise you would be the one defending this woman."

"Get out of my site or I'll make you wish you had never laid a hand on her!"

"I'll leave but not because I fear you, but because I have more important matters to handle." Then he exits the room. I let out a relief sigh.

"Are you alright Ela, that bastard didn't harm you did he?"

"No I'm fine thanks to you, but don't pay any mind to him there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Fine I'll deal with him later."

FF

So that there would be any more problems Altair took me to the roof of the hide-out. He was sitting across from me and staring at me with his look that could melt an iceberg.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I couldn't help but blush.

"Um well you see I want to that you first of all thanks for helping me the other day and also I want to g-give you this." I took the invitation out and put it in front of me and I lowered my head so I was looking at the floor and not his face. I felt the invitation slip from my hand.

"What's this?" He then took a moment to read it.

"An invitation to a ball held by King Richard, but why gives this to me?"

"Well you work soo hard I was thinking a ball would be a great way to, well you know relax. You could invite someone to go with you. I'm sure you'll have a good time if you go"

"So are you going to this ball Ela?"

"Uh, I was kind of force into going hehe." I gave him an awkward laugh.

"I see your escort is quite fortunate to be taking you to the ball."

"Eh, well I guess she is, but I'm sure she'll be busy dancing with other men."

"She?"

"Yeah you see I'm not going with a guy I'm just going to go with some friends. You don't know Cathy but, you know Zeno and Allen, there going with us."

"Then in that case the only person I would consider taking is you." I blushed even harder and by heart raced.

"Oh, but I'm sure there are more beautiful women out there that you would want to take, I mean there is no need for you to have to settle with me." I heard him sigh and then I felt his and on my cheek. Then he gently glided down to my chin. He brought my face up so I could look at him.

"For me there is no woman more beautiful that the one sitting before me." I was dumb struck. What could I say after something like that?

"I would love nothing more than to be with you all night and dance till sunrise but I'm afraid time does not permit it. I have something important I must do and I'm not sure if I'll make it in time, but I give you my word I will do everything to my disposal to be there." I was a little disappointed but being with him like this was more than enough. I closed my eyes and placed my hand and head on his chest.

"It's alright you don't need to overdo it. I rather you take you time so you won't end up hurt. I'm happy just being like this." He was warm and I could hear his heartbeat. It was like a wonderful lullaby.

"Ela . . ." I looked up at him. I looked in his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips on mine and I gladly accepted them. This kiss wasn't like the one we shared in the ally. There was more passion, more desire but I could tell he was holding back and all for me. I didn't want him to though. I know I love him so I'm not afraid. I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me and I quickened my pace. I heard a low growl come from him. I guess he didn't expect me to do that but then he followed and wrapped his arms around my waist bringing us closer to each other if that was possible. Then he deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue glide along my lower lip. To be honest it scared the crap out of me. I jump back and gasp in surprise. I covered my month with my hand. Altair had a surprise look on his face.

"Forgive me I didn't mean to-

"N-no i-its ok I just wasn't expecting it is all."

"Even so I over did it I should of controlled myself more."

"Well it's not your fault its mine I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ela."

"W-well ima g-go n-now Cathy is waiting for me." I didn't want to leave just like that because then it would make it seem like I didn't like the kiss so I peeked him on the cheek before leaving or rather feeding.

FF

**Hahaha I love messing thing up. :} **

**Oh and srry for the errors I rushed **


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously in Needle in the hay: "W-well ima g-go n-now Cathy is waiting for me." I didn't want to leave just like that because then it would make it seem like I didn't like the kiss so I peeked him on the cheek before leaving or rather fleeing.**

The guard Cathy left in the restaurant was just around the corner. Man I had no idea I could run so fast. I guess I should have token it easer but grrrr I'm too embarrassed. My face is still burning. I don't know how I'm going to look Altair in the face. Wait a second al my stuff, I left them at the hide-out! I starched my head in frustration. I guess it's no use going back to get it after all I ran all the way here might as well go to Cathy's house. I'll bring my stuff later I'm just to tired right now. I turned the corner and searched for Cathy's guard. He was standing in the entrance focused on some kids messing with an old guy. I approached the guard and cleared my throat to get the attention. I seemed to startle him because he jumped a little.

"Hello there I'm Ela Cathy's friend." I smiled kindly to him.

"Oh, your Lady Catherin's friend, I've been waiting for you. Please follow me I'll escort you to the castle."

"Eh, castle you say?" I said blinking.

"Why yes Lady Catherin own a castle just outside the city." What Cathy didn't say anything about a castle! I just assumed she had a house somewhere. Wow Cathy always has some kind of surprise with her.

"Um, miss are you alright?" The guard said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine guess I must of spaced out." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Alright then shale we go then?"

"Yup, lead the way."

**V_Vector_V**

The whole time we walked to the castle I was talking to the guard. In which I learned his name was Rodrigo. We talked about his family and what he usually does for Cathy. Turns out when Cathy gets her urge to go shopping, he's the one who ends up carrying the stuff she buys. He told me that once Cathy woke him up at 3 in the morning to kill a spider that had crawled in her sleeping chamber which was very much like Cathy to do.

"Ah, miss Ela we have arrived at the Castle." The moment I saw the castle my jaw dropped. The castle was huge. It must have over 100 rooms. It was bigger than the one she owned in our previous town. Just how much money does her family have?

"Miss Ela shale we go in?"

"Er I don't know if I want to go in. Perhaps I should just go back to my old room. This place is too big for my taste." I sighed but either way Cathy's going to make me stay whether I want to or not.

"Ela my dear you're here!" Cathy said clapping her hands together.

"Good evening Cathy." I said politely.

"Good evening to you Ela. Tell me this guard didn't annoy you all the way here. After all he is quit a loud mouth." Cathy said glaring at the guard.

"Oh, Lady Catherin you so cruel." The guard said whipping away some tears with his handkerchief.

"No the walk here was quit enjoyable. Thank you Rodrigo for escorting me here." I said bowing gratefully.

"No need to thank me miss Ela, I do hope you enjoy your stay here." He said with a light blush.

"Yes, yes now go on with your dudes Rodrigo and stop drooling over Ela won't you."

"Y-yes, excuse me." He left waving and then almost tripping over a rock. I gave a small wave to him, and then turned to Cathy.

"Ela where's your stuff don't tell me that air head forgot them."

"If the air head you're referring to is me then yes I did." I said shamefully.

"He he, oh Ela you never change, but never mind that I'll send someone to get your stuff later." She said giggling.

"Come I have something to give you." She grabbed my hand and dragged me in to the monstrous castle.

"First I'll show you your room. I do hope it's to your liking."

"I'm sure anything you pick out will be lovely Cathy. Thank you for letting my stay here."

"No need for thank you's Ela sweaty you know that you like a precious younger sister." She said with a huge grin. I could help but to smile back.

"Ok before you we enter close your eyes." I placed my hand over my eyes. We walked for a little bit and then I was stopped by Cathy.

"Alright you can open your eyes now." I took my hands out of my face then slowly opened my eyes. I gasped at the sight. The room was absolutely beautiful. There was a large queen sizes bed with red covers. A fancy dresser next to it and at the foot of the bed was a fancy couch which was also red. There was a large carpet on the floor that had a nice scarlet color to it and matched the curtains of the balcony. Also there was a walk in closet that was filled with beautiful expensive looking dresses in it. There was another door which led to a bath room that was huge.

"Oh, Cathy it wonderful, but you shouldn't have gone to all the trouble."

"What trouble are you talking about? I though it was fun decorating your room. Oh, and all those dresses are for you. There are also more clothes in the dresser. I knew you would most likely forget your clothes so I went ahead and got you some." She said proudly.

"I can't accept it Cathy it's too much. These dresses must have cost a fortune."

"Well I bought them already so might as well take them." She said with a wink. I sighed in defeat.

"Thank you Cathy I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Oh speaking of pay. All the money your father left for you is in a chest under your bed. It's quit a good amount so enjoy it well Ela."

"Oh, I see. What about Zeno did he get anything?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that chest arrived to your house with a letter saying it was for you from your father."

". . ."

"But don't look like that Ela I'm sure your father left Zeno something."

"Y-yeah, but still I'm going to hive half of the money to Zeno."

"Alright suit yourself after all if you ever need anything I'm here."

"Thank you, but you've done enough." I said hugging her.

"Don't thank me just yet. I have one more thing for you."

"Eh, no Cathy you've already given me enough."

"Oh well follow me." Again she grabbed my hand and dragged me into what i assumed to be her room because of all the pink.

"Take a look at this." She pushed me in front of the most beautiful ball gown I've ever seen.

"It's for you to wear to the ball." I was speechless. The gown had a corset in the back and a lovely ivory pattern in the front that led down the sides of it and it had a transparent layer falling over the bottom layer of the dress. Best of all it was my favorite color, scarlet! It was simply breath taking. I almost cried of its beauty.

"I knew you'd like it!" Cathy said happily.

"Oh thank you Cathy it's amazing." I then bear hugged her.

"I'm glad you're happy." She said hugging back.

"You want to try it on!"

"Are you sure I don't want it to get ruined."

"Oh silly girl that's what dresses are made for and that way if there's any fixing it needs we can get them done before the ball."

"Well then I guess I could try it on."

**20 min. later**

"Oh my Ela you look like a princess."

"Y-you think, it fits pretty good."

"Oh yes you'll be envied by many women."

"Why thank you Cathy."

"Excuse me Lady Catherin there is a young man outside looking for Lady Ela." One of Cathy's maids said calmly.

"Oh, I wonder who it is."

"We should go see, come Ela."

"But I need to change."

"No time." Cathy said once again dragged my throughout the castle.

"Oh and Maria tell Rodrigo to bring Tea to us at once." The maid bowed and went off to get Rodrigo.

We came to a halt. I put my hand on my knees to catch my breath. How on earth does Cathy get all that energy from?

"Aden let the man in."

"Yes my Lady."

"Ela if you're tired sit on the couch and rest for a while."

"Good idea" I walked over to the large couch and sat down on it. Cathy joined me.

"This way sir." We heard one of the guards say. We both turned are attention to the door. To our surprise Zeno walked in. He had all my stuff with him too. We both immediately stood up.

"Zeno what are you doing here and how did you find this place?"

"I came to bring you stuff and as for how I found you, I'm a skilled assassin, it wasn't very hard." He said eyeing my outfit. I could help but blush. Then we heard a loud crash.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!" It sounded like Rodrigo. He must of tripped or something and dropped the tea. Cathy immediately light up.

"RODRIGO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She said racing towards the noise leaving a trail of flames. Great she left me. I turned to look at Zeno. He was still staring at me. That made me blush harder. I hope Cathy comes back soon I gulped.

****

**I kno it's taking forever 4 da ball chpt but please be patient. Also yes this chpt was boring I kno TT-TT but I'm soo sleepy I can't think of straight. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Previously in Needle in the hay: "RODRIGO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She said racing towards the noise leaving a trail of flames. Great she left me. I turned to look at Zeno. He was still staring at me, which made me blush harder. I hope Cathy comes back soon I gulped.**

We stood there for another awkward minute. I stared at the grounds I could feel a little less awkward but it didn't really help. So I tried focusing on Cathy. Even though she was most likely still in the kitchen it did help lower down all the noise. More crashes as screams were heard, mostly from Cathy. I sighed, that poor guard of hers.

"You clumsy idiot, why can't you get anything right!"

"I sorry I do my best not to mess up anymore, but please but the knife down!"

"Why are you so sure there's going to be a next time?"

-_-'

I looked up when I heard Zeno clear his throat. His hand was up to his lower lip and his eyes were no longer on me. Maybe it was a trick of the light but from here it looked like he was blushing.

"So . . . that's the gown you're going to wear. "I shyly nodded.

"I-I guess I kind of look silly, right?" I said with an awkward laugh. He instantly turned to look at me.

"No of course you don't, you look . . . really beautiful, after all that kind of style suites you more than any other."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing I was just saying." He took a step forward. I wanted to move back but my feet felt like they were stuck to the ground. So I just stood and watched. He didn't move or talked he just gazed into my eyes. Where was Cathy when I needed her? I was really feeling uncomfortable. Zeno stretched out his hand and place it on my burning cheek. His hand gently glided down to my chin. He tilted my head up. If he were someone else I knew I would have smacked his hand away.

"What am I going to do with you?" He breathed out.

"If I knew it would be this hard to keep my promise, I wouldn't have made it." I felt my heart skip a beat and I guess Zeno pick up on my discomfort because he let his hand dropped down to his side and then he sighed.

"But I did make it so I have to keep it. So anyway this ball is only a few days away, if I'm not mistaken?" I nodded.

"Tell me do you know how to dance properly for such an occasion." By the time he was finished his sentence I felt like is I got smacked across the face with something hard. I totally forgot I don't know how to dance! The ball is right around the corner and I have no practice in dancing.

"I don't know how to dance at all. I knew there was a reason in why I don't like to go to Balls!"

"Well I guess it can't be helped then." I turned my attention to Zeno. He was bowing and had one hand behind his back and the other was stretched out for me to take.

"As an assassin I had to learn many different skills to help in are missions. So if you permit me this dance I could teach you."

"Ah, well I, ah I-

"Of course she'll take up on you offer after all the ball is but a few days away!" Cathy's sudden outburst nearly made my jump out of my skin. She sure does know how to have an unexpected entrance.

"Well?" Zeno pressed. I let out a sigh of defeat and gave in.

"Well seeing as you seem to know what you're doing I guess I wouldn't mind you teaching me." I answered awkwardly.

"I am honored."

"Rodrigo turn on the music we will start right away with the lessons and if you break anything I swear I set you on fire!"

"Y-yes right away my lady." Rodrigo rushed to play the music and nearly tripping in the process. I already can tell today is going to be a long day.

**Lesson one- don't forget to breathe 3**

Cathy ordered her servants to clear the living room so there would be more room for us to practice in. Then, she rushed out of the house claiming that she had an errand to run. So one again I was alone with Zeno. It was a good thing that I changed out of my dress because I really don't need any extra attention from him.

"Are you ready to begin Ela?"

"I think so."

"Alright let's start with your posture, Make sure to stand up straight, no slouching. Keep your head up high don't lead you head hang and also make sure too keep eye contact if you keep watching your feet you'll be more likely to mess up understood."

"Mostly"

"Alright now rest your left hand on my shoulder."

"Like this?"

"That's right now I'll place my hand on your back." His touch made me shutter and my cheeks burn. He move pushed me a little closer to him but there was still a good amount of space between us.

"Now give me your right hand." He took my hand and positioned it just about my eye level. My heart was pounding but I really didn't understand why.

"Ela I didn't think I had to tell you but you do need to breathe in order to dance." I couldn't believe I was so nervous that I forgot to breathe.

"S-sorry I guess I forgot hehe." I laughed awkwardly.

"Its alright just follow my lead, I'll start out slow but then I'll pick up the past alright." I exhaled and nodded.

**Lesson two- don't fall ;D**

"Ok so first I'll move my left foot forward and then you move your right foot back at the same time I move my foot understood."

"I think I got it." He began moving and I tried my best to follow.

"Ok now do the same with your other foot." I did as I was told and surprisingly I did pretty well.

"Good now glide your left foot over to your left. I do the same with mine so make sure to stay in sync."

"Ok I'll do my best." He began to move again and I did my best to follow.

"Alright now we'll repeat the same first step but this time you'll move your foot forward and I'll move mine back. Then well do step 2 but with the opposite leg. You got that?"

"Ah sure . . .?" We began to move again I almost stepped o his foot but luckily I missed. Other than that I did pretty good.

"You did very well, but make sure to keep eye contact. " Easier said than done.

"Alright now let's try speeding it up." The first time it was ok, then the third was not so easy, and the fourth time, well it was bad.

"I don't think I can ke- I couldn't finish my sentence because somehow I managed to step on the hem of my dress and trip. I fell forward and crashed into Zeno and because he still had one foot up he lost his balance and ended up falling back with me on top. Well at least be didn't end up falling all the way Zeno managed to catch himself in a sitting position and I was able to catch myself on one knee but my face ran into his chest.

I pulled myself up but stopped when I notice I was dangerously close to Zeno. His eyes were on my lips and his hand was on my waist. He inched forward. I wanted to get out of there but my body refused to move. I could feel his hot breath on my lips which made my senses tingle. I knew doing this was wrong and that it would be a betrayal to the love I have for Altair but I couldn't find myself able to move away. Part of me wanted run but part of me wanted to stay. I slowly closed my eyes and leaned in. His lips were warm and passionate. He pressed me closer to his body and I whimpered at the feel of his body so close to mine. Compared to Altair Zeno was more forceful more hungry. I felt something totally different in kissing Zeno. Even if I wanted to stop my body refused to listen to me and my lips moved on their own.

"I'm back how's the lessons going!" I instantly jumped back and stood up. I placed my hand over my mouth.

"So how she doing Zeno?"

"She's' not doing too bad."

"Glad to hear it."

"So I'm sure both of you are tired of practicing all day so how about you take a break and we all go out to eat."

"Um, I don't kno I really don't want to go out."

"Aw come on I know you want to go you're not going to make me go out and eat all by myself right?"

"Well I guess I can go then."

"Great and Zeno what about you?" Zeno scratched the back of his head.

"I suppose I could tag along."

"Alright so lets us get going." I have to admit I really don't feel like going out and especially with Zeno there. All this guilt won't let me enjoy anything and I really can blame it on Zeno because I allowed it. What am I going to do the next time I see Altair.

**. . . **

**Don't hate me for that I promise this is as far as the whole Ela/Zeno relationship will go.**

**Oh and by the way Cathy really did have an errand to do.**

**Sorry this chpt took so long plz tell me if there's anything I should do to not ruin the story**


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously in Needle in the hay: "Alright so lets us get going." I have to admit I really don't feel like going out and especially with Zeno there. All this guilt won't let me enjoy anything and I really can blame it on Zeno because I allowed it. What am I going to do the next time I see Altair.**

"Table for three if you will." Cathy said to one of the waitresses.

"R-right away Ma'am." The waitress replied nervously. She was quite small girl even though she looked like she was around my age. She was really pretty but most of her face was covered by her long dark hair.

"Is this alright with you?" She led us to a rectangle shape table with six chairs.

"Yes this is perfect." Cathy chirped. We all took are sets and I sat as far away from Zeno as possible. I know that what happened between us wasn't just his fault and I wasn't trying to ignore him I just don't feel good being so close to him. Right now I hate myself more than anything because i told myself I loved Altair because I betrayed his trust because i made Zeno think that there was something there when there wasn't.

"La, Ela, Ela hello anyone there?" I snapped my head back to the present.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong Ela I've been calling your name for hours?"

"Oh haha I just was thinking of what I should order." She gave me a questionable look but didn't press on.

"So um what would you a-all like t-to drink." Cathy ordered lemonade and I just asked for water. Zeno on the other hand ordered some wine, guess he was getting drunk tonight. I sighed because I knew he was going to drink because of me. If I keep acting like this I'll ruin Cathy's night. So I guess I need to forget about what happed need for a moment.

"So what was that you needed to do this afternoon?"

"Ah, it wasn't anything really important but it had to done." He voice had a hint of sadness in it and I could see a light shade of pink on her face. I was defiantly going to find out what that was all about later.

"Oh well I'm glad you were able to get it done."

"Yeah…"

"H-here's your drinks." The waitress said struggling not to drop them.

"Thank you very much." Both Cathy and I responded politely.

"You're very welcome so what would you like to order tonight."

"I would like some mixed vegetables, what about you Ela dear?"

"Just a sandwich."

"What about you Zeno?" The three of us turned to look at Zeno and we were surprise to see him done with his wine.

"Just bring me more wine." Both Cathy and I gave him a look.

"R-right away sir." The waitress practically ran into the kitchen. Poor girl Zeno scared her.

"Not that it's any of my business but I don't think you should get drunk with two ladies in your presents." Cathy scowled.

". . ." I gave him a sympathetic look but didn't say anything to him because I would only be making matters worse.

"Whatever just watch yourself." Well I guess my attempts of saving Cathy's night just failed.

We sat there in awkward silence for about 10 minutes when the silence was broken by some loud men who walked, no wobbled their way in. They sat in the table behind us without shame. Well I hope they don't try anything funny because knowing Zeno he'll take out his anger on them. I saw the young waitress make her way over to our table with the food we ordered. Poor girl she was having such a hard time not to drop the dishes on the floor but luckily she got to us before anything was dropped.

"Here's your food." She handed both Cathy and I are plates and then nervously gave Zeno his drink.

"Thank you this looks very good." Cathy said trying to help the poor waitress out so she wouldn't feel too awkward.

"No thank you ma'am." Then she went to the table behind us the take the three gentlemen's (well if you can call them that) orders.

"Wow this isn't bad at all!" Cathy said with a bright smile on her face that made me smile.

"P-please s-stop it."

"What's wrong Jun you don't like that?"

"Come on Jun let's have a little fun."

"Yeah Jun your looking good tonight." Their words came out slurred due to their extreme drunkenness.

"No please let go of me." She cried out.

"Hey leave her alone, alone as you can see this place does not give that kind of service!" I yelled out angrily.

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do girly? Would you like to take her place or better yet join us in are fun? Cuz as you can see we're very hungry." He said with a grin on his face, and then he grabbed the wrist of the girl whose name seemed to be Jun.

"Let go of me I don't want to go with you!"

"I'll get the red head and the blondie while I'm at it." He headed are way but was only able to make it half way because by then Zeno send him a powerful kick to his face that send him crashing through the window.

"I heard enough of your sickening voices." Zeno said with anger in his voice that made me tremble. The other two guys just stood there in total shock.

"L-let's get out of here." The guy holding Jun said. He through Jun on the floor and then both of them tried to make their way out of the door but were stopped in their tracks by a random flying chair.

"You three bastards again! How many times do I have to tell you, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY REASURANT AND JUN!" We all instantly turned are heads to the person who through the chair. To our surprise it was a woman. She had the same color hair Jun did and looked like she was in her early 30's but what stood out the most was her huge breast and huge being an understatement. One of the guys tried to creep away but was hit with a table that the large breasted woman through at him. Then she stormed her way over to the last guy.

"Y-you bitch, how dare you attack us ha- but his sentence was cut off by the lady's fit. We heard a loud crunch sound that made us flinch. The guy was rocketed out of the restaurant by just a single punch. We all just stood not knowing what to do. The woman's head slowly turned to us and her expression was more than murderous but then instantly softened up.

"Juun my darling baby are you alright?" She bolted over to Jun then hugged her, drowning poor Jun's face in the woman's breasts.

"Oh those men didn't do anything to you did they my dear."

"My caf breaf!"

"What?" The woman said letting go of Jun. Jun gasp trying to take air in.

"I said I can't breathe!"

"Oh, hehe sorry I guess I over did it but beside that are you alright."

"I-I'm fine mom, thanks to them." She said pointing at us then getting back up to her feet.

"Oh?" She said looking over to us finally realizing that we were there the whole time.

"Who might you three be?"

"My names Ela, this is Catherin and the boy over there is Zeno. He's the one who helped your daughter out."

"H-he not the only one who helped you stood up to them too. O-oh and my name is Jun and that's my mother her name is Bell" Jun said with a kind smile.

"Oh, more than boy a man." Jun's mother made her way over to Zeno and was giving him a flirtatious look.

"So you helped out my daughter? Well why don't I take you to the kitchen to give you a special dish for helping out?"

"M-mom s-stop that y-you're embarrassing me!" Jun said with the brightest blush on her face.

"Aw I'm only trying to thank him."

"Don't worry about it I only did it because they were out of line."

"B-but still you helped me at least let us give you all a free meal."

"Don't worry about it and besides your window was kind of destroyed so we end up owing you anyway." I said trying to be fair.

"I-it's alright were planning on getting a new one anyway."

"We can at least help clean up."

"Um that would be great I-I mean if you don't mind."

"Nope not at all, right guys?"

"Hn"

"Of course not."

**A few minutes after that . . . **

"Holly flying cows what happened here?" We all turned to see Allen walk in casually.

"Oh Allen dear it was horrible, we were attacked by these horrible men." Jun's mom ran to Allen.

"Allen you know them?" I asked curiously.

"Ah yes I do you see I help these beautiful woman on my free time."

"Yes and quit the help you are." Jun's mom said winking to Allen. Don't get me wrong Jun's mom is pretty but I just couldn't imagine those two together.

"Allen be a dear help us will you?"

"But of course my dear. Where do I start?"

"Please help Catherine out will you."

"Catherine?" He looked over to where Cathy was standing. She had a broom in her hand that she seemed to be crushing under her hand, her face was covered by her hair, but we could clearly see the frown on her face.

"Cathy what's wrong?" I asked a little concerned.

". . ." She didn't say anything; she simply stormed out of the restaurant.

"Cathy! I sorry I don't mean to leave you all with the cleaning but I have to see what's wrong with her."

"I-it's alright Ela we can finish up hear just go make sure Cathy's alright." Jun said in an understanding voice. I nodded and headed for the door, but I gave a quick to Allen who was staring at the ground and had his hands balled up into fits. Just what was going on between them?

**The next Day**

I walk got up early this morning to go see Allen. Cathy would talk to me at all last night so the only person who seems to know what's going on is Allen. He seems to be friends with Bell so he's most likely with her helping out and what not. So my best bet is to go to the restaurant.

I got there pretty fast. Well I practically ran there so yeah. I walked in to find Jun wiping of a table.

"Um, good morning Jun."

"Oh, morning Ela what can I do for you."

"Is Allen here by any chance?"

"Why yes he's with my mother in the kitchen. Is Cathy alright she seemed pretty upset yesterday?"

"I'm not sure but do you mind if I go get him?"

"Not at all." I walked into the kitchen and found Allen having a conversation with Bell.

"Bell do you mind me stealing him away for a little while."

"He's all yours." I practically dragged him out of there and into the town and began to walk.

"So what was it you needed me for? " Are you going to confess you love for me finally?"

"Allen what is Cathy to you?"

". . . What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb you know what I'm talking about."

"Fine I'll tell you, I mean I don't have anything to hide. Cathy and I were supposed to get married."

"What?"

**O.o**

**Omg I took so long and I'm sorry but I made this one long to make up for my lateness and yes I kno ur all like whaaa but you learn more in the next chpt. Oh and I kno Jun very common but oh well and yes she ordered a sandwich. Hoped u liked it plz comment**


End file.
